Voldemort's Daughter
by EC-Chan
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter who grew up despicing the name of Harry Potter? What if after daughter and father are reunited, they come up with a brilliant scheme to kill the boy who made both their lives miserable? RR


  
  
Title: Voldemort's Daughter  
  
Author: EC-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own HP!  
  
I giggled, "Daddy stop it, that's too funny." My father was standing in front of me, holding his wand over a fallen man- a would-be traitor. The disobedient servant lay twitching in agony. Every now and then his head would pop up, his eyes would roll back, and then he'd start twitching again.  
  
"Would you rather me kill him quickly, angel?" Daddy asked, grinning at me. He was proud of me, I knew because he told me that every chance he got. He even said he'd let me have the honor of killing Harry Potter, the boy who had caused him to lose all of his powers.  
  
I hate Harry Potter. The reason my father left me when I was a baby was because of him. But, I reminded myself, giggling louder; Harry did help daddy come back to power. The man rolled his eyes at me, pleading for my help. I sighed.  
  
"Daddy, this is getting boring," I complained, pouting slightly. "He doesn't do anything different."  
  
Daddy grinned and quickly killed the man. "Is that better, angel?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yes Daddy," I gushed, hugging him around the middle. "I hate to think that I'm leaving for Hogwarts in only a few days, and here tomorrow...I'll miss you and this house so much!"  
  
"Remember the curse I taught you, angel," Daddy reminded me. "The sorting hat has to put you in Gryffindor, remember?"  
  
"Why can't I make you proud and go into Slytherin?" I said, muffling my hurt tone with daddy's cloak.  
  
"Harry Potter won't trust you then, angel," Daddy soothed me. "You do want to kill him, right?"  
  
"Oh yes!" I sighed, resigning myself to my fate. "Tell me again why I had to be adopted by that stupid woman," I pleaded, changing tracks.  
  
"Your mother was both a powerful and wise woman who did whatever I told her to do," Daddy started calmly. We started walking in the garden, Daddy walking slowly so that I would have time to memorize everything. If something went wrong...then I would never see daddy or this garden or even the stupid woman again. That's why daddy didn't complain when I asked for him to tell the story of how I came to be in that awful woman's care for the fifth time today.  
  
"I left specific directions for her to follow if I was somehow 'killed' in battle," daddy continued. I was sure that he was tired of this story by now. After all it was a story that came to be only because that boy- Harry Potter- almost killed my father, and was the cause of my mother's death (well living death). Oh, how I hate that name, who in their right mind would name their son Harry, anyway?! And to think! I have to spend almost an entire year as the wretched boy's friend!  
  
"The moment she heard I had died, she took over your adopted mother's mind and made her take you in. She raised you to be the right kind of heir for me. If I were truly dead then she would have given you instructions how to kill the one who killed me."  
  
"Tell me what happened to Mommy," I pleaded, knowing if I didn't ask then he wouldn't go on with his story.  
  
Daddy sighed; this was the part that he hated telling. "Your mother was kissed by a dementor at Azkaban," He looked into the sky glumly. My stomach knotted as it always did when I heard what happened to her- being kissed by a dementor was the worst fate that a person could imagine- even worse then death.  
  
"Did you love her?" I asked hopefully. I had never dared to ask that question before, but the fact that I might never see daddy again...I needed to know that answer.  
  
"Yes," Daddy said simply. I left it at that.  
  
"It's all Harry Potter's fault," I said angrily, looking into the trees. "I'll kill him."  
  
"Ah, angel, don't talk like that," Daddy said, surprising me. "You have to remember that you love Harry Potter, because he's a hero."  
  
"Daddy," I sighed. I knew that he was right, though. "I know."  
  
"Good," Daddy said, smiling at me. "For the next few days, you'll have to work on getting into character. It's time for you to go back to your adopted mother."  
  
I pleaded, I begged, but nothing would change my father's decision.  
  
Maria was a nice homely woman of about fifty. She had dark black eyes, gray hair for as long as I could remember, and a temper that you couldn't get around. No matter what mischief I did, my adopted mother always found out about it one way or another.  
  
"How is your uncle doing?" Maria prompted me as I walked into the house.  
  
"Uncle Matt is fine," I sighed. Daddy had made it clear that Dumbledore would know exactly what went on in Maria's house- especially since I am Voldemort's daughter. Dumbledore might think that Maria had saved me from going down Daddy's path, but he of course was wrong.  
  
Since Mommy is dead, there is no way to remain in control of Maria's mind. So, she had planted another personality in Maria's body. Now she lived as two people: the nice homely woman who punishes her adopted daughter extensively to keep her out of trouble and my secret teacher of the Dark Arts.  
  
'Uncle Matt' was an imaginary person of course. He once was one of Daddy's best friends originally, but Daddy himself tragically killed Uncle Matt in private. Therefore no one knows that Uncle Matt is dead, except for Daddy, me, and Maria.  
  
"Good," Maria sighed. "Hogwarts in two days, eh?"  
  
"Yep," I said as cheerfully as I could manage, but in the next moment I dashed up the stairs, into my room, tears in my eyes. I fell to my bed, and muffled my sobs with my pillow. "I hate Harry Potter," I muttered angrily.  
  
Part 1b: The Meeting  
  
Two days later, bleary eyed; Maria dragged me to platform nine and three quarters. A group of redheads were there, laughing and waving happily to each other. I sniffed and went on the train. But not before, I noticed in the middle of the redheads, a black-haired boy.  
  
Two minutes later, I was sitting in the only empty coach, trying vainly not to cry. I watched the group of redheads as I sat there, trying to figure out why the black haired boy was in the middle of the group, looking utterly out of place. The black-haired boy was laughing and looked taken aback when a motherly woman kissed his cheek before turning to give hugs to the group of redheads. After they all were hugged, they charged onto the train, throwing their trunks into the back.  
  
I sighed and settled down to nap. I knew that I should be trying to find Harry Potter, but I didn't feel like trying to look for him right now. In fact, I didn't feel much like doing anything, so I peered out the window again. Immediately, I saw Maria waving vigorously at me. I lifted my arm up halfway, to appease her.  
  
"Excuse me," I turned towards the voice. It was the black-haired boy. Up close I saw his unmanageable hair, deep green eyes, and a small structure. He looked...almost exactly like my father when he went to Hogwarts... Who could this boy be? Not anyone from my father's bloodline surely! He gave me one concerned glance and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing," I stammered. "Do you need something?"  
  
"Is that woman your mother?" the boy asked, pointing to Maria, obviously thinking that leaving her was the source for my discontentment.  
  
"No, my adopted mother," I corrected.  
  
"Do you like living with her?" the boy asked.  
  
"It's okay," I said. Why is he being so sympathetic?  
  
"Harry!" one of the redheaded boys walked into the coach. "Are we sitting here?"  
  
"Sorry, I completely forgot," Harry said. I stared at him. This is Harry Potter? The boy who looks like my father is Harry Potter? "Can we sit here? My friends and I, I mean..."  
  
"You're Harry Potter?" I asked in indignation. This just couldn't be possible! The redhead rolled his eyes. I recovered myself and glared at the redhead. "And you are?"  
  
"Hermione!" the redhead yelled through the door, ignoring me. A bushy- haired girl walked in.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Hermione greeted Harry. "What do you want Ron? I was talking to Ginny."  
  
"Come sit back here with us," Ron said, sitting down in an empty seat.  
  
"Ron," Harry said angrily. "This girl didn't say we could sit here."  
  
"Don't mind me," I said grumpily, still trying to figure out why this boy could look like my father.  
  
"Hi!" Hermione said sitting next to me. "Are you a first year?"  
  
"No," I said. This is going to be a long ride...  
  
Hermione stared at me. "I've never seen you before!"  
  
"Well, it would be kind of hard since I didn't come here last year," I said, sighing. "I'm a transfer student. My name's Alexis, but you can call me Lexi." No one noticed that I didn't give my last name, and I tried not to let out a sigh in relief.  
  
It wasn't that I didn't want to give them my last name... They couldn't possibly know that Tom Riddle renamed himself to Voldemort, could they? The problem was that I wasn't sure and I really didn't want to risk it.  
  
"Why'd you transfer?" Harry asked sitting in front of me, next to Ron. "I wasn't even aware that you could..."  
  
"Dumbledore wanted me to go to Hogwarts," I said, shrugging.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, warningly.  
  
"Dunno," I said, turning my attention back to the window, in hopes that they would just leave me alone.  
  
"What year are you then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fifth."  
  
"We're fifth years too," Harry said.  
  
"Really?" I asked, trying vainly to sound interested.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Ron asked, curious. Startled, I stared at him. Why would he ask me that? He didn't care! Anyone could see that he could care less if I were happy or sad!  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, shooting him a warning glance.  
  
"It's okay," I sighed. "I guess I just miss my friends..."  
  
"They don't owl you?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed angrily at Ron.  
  
"Dumbledore won't let them," I sighed. It was true of course. Dumbledore found out last year that I had started trying to perform Dark Arts curses and spells and made me leave the school. Maria had been furious with me. Daddy was happy, though, because it played right into his hand.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
"He doesn't like them?" I shrugged giving them my best 'beats me' look. Ron was the only one that didn't fall for it, looking at me suspiciously.  
  
Harry changed the subject to my immense relief, "Maybe you'll get into Gryffindor. Wouldn't that be neat?"  
  
"You're in Gryffindor?" I asked.  
  
"Yep," Harry said. "All three of us are."  
  
I fitted nicely into their group, even if Ron still held some grudges about me. Hermione was happy that she had found another girl her age to talk to and told me everything about herself. Everyone was nice to me. Sometime during the ride a redhead girl named Ginny had walked into the compartment, and sat down next to Ron unceremoniously.  
  
She had joined our conversation, but seemed not to want to look at Harry straight in the face, and every time she almost did, she turned around blushing furiously. A little while latter a boy named Neville came in looking for his toad, and Ginny left to help him find it. But the most interesting encounter was when Draco Malfoy, to my utmost surprise, strode purposefully into our compartment.  
  
"Oh so you've recruited another loser?" Malfoy sneered, which amused me immensely. Glaring at him, I asked him how his father was. He looked at me, with understanding dawning on his face. "Oh it's you," he said calmly, though his eyes were widened slightly in fear.  
  
"You two know each other?" Ron asked, angrily.  
  
"We've met," I smiled at Malfoy. He gulped.  
  
"Uh yeah," Malfoy said, backing up into Crabbe and Goyle. "See you around, Alexis. I- uh, have to go and practice- uh, some spells...right"  
  
"I never thought I'd see Malfoy back down so fast," Ron said in awe. "What happened between you two?"  
  
"Uh, just a short meeting while out buying new brooms," I said. "He mouthed off to me and I beat him up..."  
  
"You play Quiditch?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Sort-of," I said making a face. "Maria doesn't think I'm very good, though."  
  
"Are-," Harry started and we got into a long conversation about Quiditch. Before we knew it, we were at Hogwarts, and were rushing around trying to change into our school clothes. We got off the train together in a companionably silence.  
  
"Alexis!" A stern woman approached us, as soon as we got off the train. "Come with me!"  
  
"Uh, sure," I said, shrugging at Harry. Harry gave me an encouraging look and hurried off with Ron and Hermione. I followed the woman meekly, as we walked through a complicated route of jumping over missing steps, tickling doors, etc. We ended up in a very plain office.  
  
"Alexis Riddle," the woman said in her stern voice. "I am Professor McGonagall, Griffindor's headmistress. I'd like to welcome you to Griffindor."  
  
"Just like that?" I asked, surprised. I wasn't going to be sorted with the sorting hat? After all the hard work I put into mastering that spell...!  
  
"Yes," McGonagall said, taking off her glasses and rubbing her nose. "Dumbledore has given me specific instructions for your lessons."  
  
"He did?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yes," McGonagall looked at me sharply. "Curious instructions. But, I only do what he says. Now, let me finish one thing here and we'll go down to the feast."  
  
"Uh sure," I said, confused. What's going on? How come Dumbledore's doing this to me? McGonagall took out a parchment and her quill. She wrote something furiously on the sheet.  
  
"This is a letter for Professor Snape," McGonagall said, handing me the parchment. "Don't bother trying to open it, I bewitched it to only open for Snape. "Now then, let's go down to the feast, shall we?"  
  
McGonagall didn't wait for me to answer. Instead she walked out of the room, leaving me to meekly follow behind. We walked into the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance, where McGonagall strode directly up to Dumbledore, leaving me to figure out what I had to do for myself. Sighing, I followed her with as much confidence as I could muster.  
  
"I see you followed my instructions to a T, Minerva," Dumbledore said, beaming.  
  
"Yes, Albus," McGonagall smiled tautly. "Alexis is here, safe and sound."  
  
"Good," Dumbledore smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't manage it. "Mad at me, Alexis?" Dumbledore smiled at me knowingly. I glared at him.  
  
Before I knew it Dumbledore turned his attention to the crowd of students, "Now, dear students," he addressed the crowd of students sitting before him. "This is Alexis, an exchange student from Durmstrang- I believe you remember that school from last year- and she is in Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindor table looked at each other for a long moment as if this was a very bizarre turn of events, and then started clapping reluctantly. It was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville at first, but soon the rest of the table was cheering and clapping along with them. Dumbledore nudged me towards them. I turned around and glared at him. Suddenly there was complete silence.  
  
"Alexis," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I believe you can take your seat now. Unless you'd like to stay here with me all night, that is."  
  
There was a buzz of muffled laughter. No one at the Slytherin table joined in. I saw Harry looking at their table in amazement. I sighed. Watch the stupid fools give me away!  
  
"Alexis?" Dumbledore asked gently. "I know it's hard to start over in a new school, but-."  
  
"Save your sympathy for someone who wants it," I growled under my breath and walked angrily to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Harry.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Dunno," I shrugged. Harry's facial expression told me that I wasn't very good at lying, but he let it go.  
  
I sighed, turning my attention back to Dumbledore, who was making another speech, and found myself in the end, watching the teachers in amazement. They sat listening to Dumbledore giving a very long, speech about nothing, hanging off his every word. How could they listen to that every year?  
  
"And I'd like to make one more announcement," Dumbledore said. "I'd like everyone to welcome back Professor Lupin, who has graciously accepted to come back for another year of teaching. But he asks for me to inform you that this is only a temporary situation."  
  
There were loud cheers from all sides of the room- even the Slytherin's joined in. A shabby man stood up, smiling gently at the students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were cheering especially loud, and I was sure that this shabby old man was somehow here for a different reason instead of teaching.  
  
"Lupin is a great teacher, Lexi," Hermione whispered. "We'll tell you all about him later- I'm sure you'll like his class."  
  
I nodded, and went back to my thoughts. This man reminded me of something- or maybe it was his name. Lupin...wasn't he friends with Black and Pettigrew and- James Potter?  
  
"Lexi," Harry nudged me out of my thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alexis, could you please come up here again?" Dumbledore repeated himself. "And you too, Harry?" What is he up to? I sighed and followed Harry up to where Dumbledore stood, Professor Lupin completely forgotten. "I just need a few words with you two, while the others are busy eating."  
  
He paused and smiled at me. "It's good to have you here, Alexis. What is it that you're telling people to call you, now? Lexi?"  
  
"Yes," I said, looking at Dumbledore in his eye.  
  
"Would you mind if I call you Lexi?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Not at all," I said looking at him in resolution. I wasn't like my father and using my nickname to strike fear in everyone.  
  
"That's all I needed to know," Dumbledore said smiling. "Harry would you mind terribly if I made you Alexis's guide?"  
  
"Not at all," Harry said smiling at me.  
  
"So that's settled then," Dumbledore sighed, leaning back.  
  
"I just have one question," Harry said.  
  
"If I can, I'll answer it," Dumbledore said and there was a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"What is your last name Lexi?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah, that's something that only Lexi here can tell you," Dumbledore said. "Now go and enjoy the feast, you two."  
  
"So?" Harry asked when we sat down at the table again. What's the harm in telling him? He wouldn't know Riddle is Voldemort's last name.  
  
"Riddle," I said.  
  
"R-riddle?" Harry stuttered. "As in your father is Tom Riddle?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, looking at Harry curiously.  
  
"You're Voldemort's daughter?" Harry said in a dead whisper.  
  
I paled. Of all the dumb luck Harry had to already know that father was Voldemort. "Y-you said his name," I said feigning confusion.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, what's wrong?"  
  
"R-ron this is Alexis Riddle," Harry stuttered. Ron looked at me in shock.  
  
"No wonder Dumbledore's keeping his eye on you," Hermione said kindly, overhearing Harry. "I wouldn't trust you if I were him either."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron snapped. "This is You-Know-Who's heir!"  
  
"Come off it Ron," Hermione dismissed Ron's worries. "Lexi isn't dangerous at all. We just spent the whole train ride with her and she hasn't bitten off our heads yet. And for another matter why would she be sorted into Gryffindor if she wasn't Gryffindor material?"  
  
"Actually, I wasn't sorted," I said. It was no use letting them think that I had been sorted into Gryffindor only to find out that Dumbledore just put me there.  
  
"See! Dumbledore wouldn't put her in Gryffindor himself if she were going to kill you Harry," Hermione said. "But you do hate Harry don't you, Alexis?"  
  
I looked at Hermione in surprise. Ron and Harry stared at her. "Y-yes," I stumbled. A single tear fell down my face and I wiped it away angrily. Of all the times to cry!  
  
"See?" Hermione said as if I confirmed her thoughts. "Dumbledore wouldn't send her to us if he didn't want us to do something for her."  
  
"I-I see," Harry said though I could tell he didn't see at all.  
  
"Now eat!" Hermione commanded us, and Harry and I dug into our food. Hermione smiled, Ron groaned, and Harry looked completely confused. Why did Hermione do that?  
  
"Harry!" A tall man walked over to us. "How ya doing?"  
  
"Fine Hagrid," Harry grinned. "This is Lexi. Lexi, this is Hagrid, Hogwart's gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures professor."  
  
"Alexis Riddle," Hagrid said coldly, giving me a displeased glance. "I've heard about yeh," Hagrid said, glaring at me, "And I'm just warning ya, that yeh better not hurt Harry!"  
  
"What were you saying about her being harmless?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"I take it you're his friend," I said pleasantly.  
  
"Your father was-," Hagrid started to say.  
  
"Who my father is doesn't matter one bit," I spat, angry with myself because the last five minutes had gone completely wrong. "Unless you think my uncle is like him, I haven't met him."  
  
"Then why are you acting like him? All high and mighty like?" Hagrid spat back.  
  
I stood, glaring at Hagrid, and walked calmly out the door. I heard someone's chair creak and footsteps follow me.  
  
"Lexi, wait up," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" I asked, turning around to see her.  
  
"Dumbledore explained everything to me," Hermione said simply. "I'll show you to Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Do you hate me then?" I asked after a short silence.  
  
"Why would I hate you?" Hermione asked. "I'm your friend."  
  
"Really?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"And friends don't hate each other because of their fathers." Hermione finished.  
  
I stared at Hermione's stubborn face for a few minutes while I decided what to do. "You're my friend too." I said. And it was true.  
  
1c: Whom Everyone Fears  
  
"Ugh, not double Potions!" Harry groaned. "And on the first day back too!"  
  
"And with Malfoy," Ron added, groaning louder.  
  
"It won't be that bad," I said, trying to keep their spirits up.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked. "You haven't met Snape yet."  
  
"Snape?" I asked blankly. Did they mean Dumbledore's spy? Of course! Wait...wasn't there something that I had to give him? "Oh great, I have to go back and get that letter."  
  
"What letter?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The one McGonagall gave me to deliver to him," I said innocently. I hurried up to my room and got the letter, then hurried back down. "See?"  
  
"You can't open it," Ron commented, after trying to pry the note open.  
  
"Nope," I agreed. "That's why I'm not sure what it's all about." We stared at the letter for a few minutes and then went to Potions.  
  
"Erm...Alexis," Snape said, giving me a quizzical look.  
  
"I have a letter for you, sir," I said, handing him the letter from McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall told me to give it to you."  
  
"Ah...I see," Snape said and tore it open. He read it, tucked it into his robe, and gave me a sharp glance. "Riddle, is it?"  
  
"Yes sir," I said. He grimaced. "Go take a seat by Potter."  
  
I took the assigned seat. Malfoy glanced in my direction with a horrified look on his face. Throughout the class, Malfoy didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at me in fear.  
  
"Malfoy has to know that you're Voldemort's heir or he'd never be this afraid of you," Harry whispered into my ear. Snape glared at Harry, but refused to meet my eyes.  
  
"I think they both do," I whispered back.  
  
Lunch and then two lessons later, I was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, mulling over my notes from the day. Potions had been extremely easy to my distaste, History with Professor Bins was beyond boring, and Divination was extremely confusing. Sighing, I tried to figure out what Professor Trevawnly meant when she said that I had unforeseen obstacles blocking my path. Was that true, or was she just making it up? In fact was half of what she said made up? And if so what was real? It was really very confusing for me.  
  
"Hey Lexi!" Hermione said, tapping me on the back.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked grinning at her. I had heard from Harry and Ron, of course, how Hermione had totally spazzed out in Divination that one day, leaving the classroom in a huff, and dropping the class. It was totally un-Hermione- like in my opinion and obviously in everyone else's, but it had happened, or so the whole of the Gryffindor fifth year students told me.  
  
"C'mon, let's go," Hermione grinned back. "I'll help you with your homework."  
  
An hour later, Hermione and I were done with our homework to my relief. "Thanks Herm," I said, smiling. "I'd never have gotten through it this fast without you." Of course, I still had divination to contend with, but according to Harry I could make everything up if I had to- she would never know since it was all guess work anyway.  
  
"You're welcome, Lexi," Hermione said, laughing. "Do you want to come with me and see Harry practice?"  
  
"He starts practicing this early in the season?" I asked in shock.  
  
"He's getting reacquainted with his broom," Hermione laughed. "He can't practice with the Muggles he lives with. They do start practicing early in the season though..."  
  
"I'd like to try out..." I said, a bit unsure of whether this would be acceptable or not. This surprised Hermione.  
  
"What position do you play, again?" Hermione asked, curious.  
  
"Seeker," I sighed. "I don't want to replace Harry or anything," I assured Hermione. "I just want to be alternate or something...Gryffindor doesn't have an alternate seeker yet, right?"  
  
"I don't see why they won't let you on the team unless you're really bad," Hermione shrugged. "Did you play at your old school?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, wincing. "I quit because I didn't like the people on my team though."  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, but let it go at that.  
  
"Hey look, there he is!" I said, pointing to the small figure in the sky. "C'mon Herm." I started to run towards the Quiditch field.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Hermione said and started to run after me.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted, a bit exasperated. "What are you and Lexi doing here?"  
  
"We came to see Harry practice," Hermione said through her panting.  
  
I looked up in the sky and saw Harry dart suddenly to the ground. "There it is!" I shouted, pointing to the gold snitch hovering two feet from the ground. I watched Harry catch it and pull up sharply, landing neatly.  
  
"Wow! You're really good!" I shouted, running over to him.  
  
"Hey, Lexi," Harry said. "Wanna practice with me?"  
  
"Sure," I said happily. "I love Quiditch."  
  
"Okay, go get a broom," Harry said, grinning. He let the snitch go and kicked off the ground. Hurriedly, I picked out a broom that would do and launched into the air, following Harry. "Looking good," Harry called. "Wanna have a contest? Let's say whoever catches the snitch first gets to ask the other a personal question."  
  
I looked at him suspiciously. For a minute I studied him. He didn't seem that much better then me... "Sure," I said. "I'll answer whatever question you want, if I can."  
  
"Same," Harry said, giving me a tight smile. "On your mark?"  
  
"Now," I said, grinning back. I can't win and we both know it. Harry made a lazy circle around the field, looking for the snitch. I tried something different. In a game, I'd have done the same thing Harry is doing, but since this isn't a game and I knew I wouldn't win I decided to try a totally different tactic.  
  
Slowly at first, I began to make a sharp downward trek. Harry, thinking I saw the snitch, followed me. Ten feet to the ground I pulled up abruptly and flew high into the air.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry mouthed. I gave him a smile and continued, keeping an eye out for the snitch. Every time I dove, I made it an objective to get closer and closer to the ground. Harry gave up chasing me after a while and began doing loops around the field.  
  
I made it to barely two feet above the ground before I saw the snitch. Flying upwards, I accelerated. Harry seemed to notice the snitch about the same time I did and was flying in a parallel direction to it.  
  
It seemed that we would both make it to the snitch at the same time, but the snitch began to move. The result was anticipating its movement. I gazed at it for a second before I decided to go diagonally to my left. What happened next went by so quick that I didn't have time to figure out what Harry was doing.  
  
The snitch was going this way and that, making it harder to follow. I heard someone shout in the stands and ignored him. Then I made impact...with Harry. In a daze we both grabbed for the snitch and I felt my broom fall from underneath me.  
  
I felt myself begin to fall. Instead of worrying about the fall, I watched Harry catch the snitch and look around to see where I was. When he finally looked down, it was almost too late. He made a mad dive to try and catch me, and succeeded in grabbing my hand. But he didn't anticipate the extra weight and wasn't able to pull up in time.  
  
In effect, we both made impact with the ground sooner and harder then was necessary...  
  
I woke up underneath a mound of sheets. Panicking, I clawed my way to the surface. Disorientated, I realized that it was pitch black and I had no idea where I was. I shivered and pulled the tangled sheets back around my body.  
  
"Finally awake, Lexi?" Harry asked. There was a flash of bright lights. "How do you feel? Didn't mean to land on you." My vision cleared and I saw his grimace.  
  
"That's okay," I said hastily. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
"Infirmary," Harry said. From his tone he sounded like he's been here a lot.  
  
"You won our little game," I said, changing the subject. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"You're really good," Harry commented good-naturedly. "You better not try- out and replace me!"  
  
"Nah, you're better," I said, laughing. "I'd settle for being your alternate, though..."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, surprised. "I think that can be done... I'll have to ask though."  
  
"Really?" I asked, excited. "You mean- I can really be on the team? Are the other team members nice?"  
  
"Calm down," Harry laughed. "You'll have to be a little quieter or Madame Pomfrey will come in and separate us."  
  
"Sorry," I said, quieter. "You won remember? You have to ask me a question..."  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said, laughing a bit. "I was just wondering if you're seen your father lately... It seems logical that he'd go and see his heir..."  
  
I stared at him blankly. 'Dumbledore knows everything that goes on at Hogwarts. Remember not to give me away,' my father's voice rang in my ears. "It'd seem logical, I guess," I said, dodging Harry's question. "Did Dumbledore ask you to ask me that?"  
  
"No," Harry said slowly, earnestly. He didn't seem like he was lying... "I'm just curious, because I don't know what he has in store for me..."  
  
"I wouldn't hurt you, if that's what you're asking," Startled, I realize that I was telling the truth. But...Harry Potter ruined daddy...was the reason mommy was kissed by a dementor... What is wrong with me?  
  
"No, I just want to know what Voldemort's up to," Harry said. There was a glint in his eyes... Could it be possible... that he felt the same way about daddy? Daddy killed his mommy and Daddy...  
  
Wait...what am I thinking? A tear fell down my face. No. Daddy killed Harry Potter's Mommy and Daddy because they refused to turn away from Dumbledore...  
  
"Are you crying?" Harry asked, peering at me through the insignificant light of the lamp beside him. Startled, I felt my cheek. It was wet... What is wrong with me? "Lexi... Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," I said gruffly, angrily wiping my cheek off. "I just want to know what he's like," I tried to explain. "What he's really like I suppose..." I amended.  
  
"Your father?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why'd he kill your parents Harry?" I asked, bitterly. "Everything would be- ,"  
  
"If you were about to say what I think you were going to, you should stop now," Harry said, harshly. I looked at him, stopping my outburst. "Your father killed a lot of people, Lexi and killing anyone for whatever reason is wrong. I don't care who the person is."  
  
"So you won't grow up and kill him?" I asked softly.  
  
"That's not what I said," Harry looked at me angrily. "I don't know what kind of pain you've gone through, but you have your values all messed up."  
  
"What?" I hissed.  
  
"And that's probably why Dumbledore put you in Gryffindor," Harry said, staring at me in the eye. "Sorry Lexi, but you have to face things sooner or later."  
  
He turned off the lights and I Iet the tears fall freely down my face. "G'night Harry," I said.  
  
"Goodnight, Lexi," came Harry's muffled response. At least he's still talking to me...  
  
What did he mean about my values, anyway? Is killing people really bad? Why? Damn. If only people came out and tell you what they wanted you to do. I buried my face in the pillow.  
  
"Lexi!" Hermione cried, giving me a hug. "You both gave us such a scare! Are you all right?"  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore came to the infirmary first thing in the morning. They had in fact woken both Harry and me up in their haste to see if we are all right.  
  
"A few mended bones and a good nights rest, helped them both Albus," Madame Pomfrey informed Dumbledore.  
  
"Alexis, will you come with me?" Dumbledore asked after thanking Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Uh, sure," I said shrugging. "Bye Herm." I walked quickly after Dumbledore. We went to his office, where a bird landed on Dumbledore's shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Fawkes," Dumbledore said politely. He spoke to the bird as if it were a real person, or deserved Dumbledore's respect for some reason. "Nice day, isn't it?"  
  
The bird chirped happily back, and Dumbledore smile. The bird was beautiful, no one could say it wasn't, not even the hardest critic. But it was annoying to watch Dumbledore talk to the bird for probably fifteen minutes straight as if it were a mute person. Finally he turned his attention to me, "Alexis welcome to Hogwarts. I trust that you've made friends."  
  
"Hermione," I shrugged. "And Harry and Ron I guess."  
  
"I heard your conversation with Harry last night, Alexis," Dumbledore said sternly and I winced. So it was true: Dumbledore did have eyes all over Hogwarts watching me. "Is it true what you said about your father?"  
  
"That I wish to know what he's really like, yes," I said with a sigh. Do I have to answer his questions?  
  
"Is it true what you said about Harry?"  
  
"Y-yes," Unfortunately so, I thought angrily. Why did I suddenly have this weakness? Why do I know that I won't be able to kill him when it's time to?  
  
"I'm not stupid Alexis," Dumbledore warned me. "I know far more about you then you realize and I have eyes all around the castle."  
  
"I understand," I nodded, though I didn't. Was it a threat? The part about the eyes everywhere was real enough; he had proved it, had he not? But the part about knowing more then I thought...could I really be underestimating him? Why had he put me in Gryffindor without even the sorting hat?  
  
"Then hurry up and get to class," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Tell Minerva that I needed to talk to you. And make sure that you're not late to Quidditch practice."  
  
"Quidditch?" I asked confused.  
  
"You're on the team of course, as alternate seeker," Dumbledore smiled. "Now hurry or Minerva will be angry."  
  
"T-thank-you," I stuttered.  
  
"Now you can't tell anybody that I haven't done something for you, despite your background," Dumbledore smiled. I nodded and left quickly.  
  
After Transfiguration, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I were all scheduled for Defense against the Dark Arts. I hadn't thought about Lupin since the first time I saw him at supper the first day.  
  
Hearing Harry say that we had him next, made the whole incident come back to me... Why was Lupin here? Isn't he a werewolf or something? There is no way that any parent would allow their children to be taught by a werewolf!  
  
We made our way slowly to class, too slowly in my opinion, but I couldn't complain or anything or the others would ask questions. I really didn't want to answer questions about why I'm so eager to get to this class. It would turn out into a huge mess, and Dumbledore would surely hear something about it and ask me even more questions that I didn't want to answer.  
  
When we finally got there, I took my customary seat in-between Harry and Hermione, Ron on the other side of Hermione. It wasn't long before Lupin walked into the room. Interestingly enough the students all started asking Lupin questions- asking why he left in the first place, telling him that they didn't mind him being a werewolf since he's such a good teacher, and so on.  
  
Relaxing slightly, I sat back and enjoyed the only class that I could almost guarantee that I'd like. It wasn't exactly the Studying of the Dark Arts, but the Defense Against the Dark Arts was okay too. And the students weren't lying: Professor Lupin is a great teacher.  
  
At the end of the class he asked Harry to stay for a few minutes afterwards. We waited for Harry outside Lupin's door. Hermione and Ron discussed what Lupin might want with Harry, while I was left to my thoughts. I knew that I could leave if I wanted to, Hermione and Ron wouldn't mind, but I stayed anyway, deciding whether or not I should have a chat with Lupin myself.  
  
He was one of the men that father had a difficult time with- he wouldn't betray his friends and since his friends wouldn't betray him (except for Pettigrew who's been annoying daddy for a while now) daddy wasn't able to convert him to his side. Daddy found it annoying, while I found it interesting that anyone would rather die then to join daddy's side.  
  
Harry came out a few minutes later, ignoring Ron and Hermione's questions which meant that Lupin had been warning Harry about me, and he would tell Hermione and Ron all about it later when I wasn't there. Well no use prolonging their talk.  
  
"I need to ask Professor Lupin something myself," I explained to them before I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. I was greeted with a grunt from the grubby old man himself.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, gruffly.  
  
"I was just wondering what kind of things you would say about me to your beloved friend's son Lupin," I said, raising an eyebrow. "I believe that I have a right to know- though I expect that you won't tell me."  
  
"And why would I be talking about you?" Lupin asked, matching my tone.  
  
"Why else would you come back here?" I asked shrugging. "I figure that someone let it out that you're a werewolf to a couple students and it spread around the school. You were afraid that parents wouldn't want their children to be taught by a werewolf, so you left before you could possibly get fired."  
  
"So what if that's true?" He seemed to find this conversation rather amusing, just by going by the look on his face.  
  
"So now why would you come back?" I asked him. "Sure the students loved you, they think you're the best teacher- but what about their parents? They could still rebel against the idea. And since you didn't want to risk that kind of humiliation before, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't make an effort to come back just to go through the situation you left in the first place to avoid."  
  
"So there has to be another reason?" Lupin laughed. "Of course it would also be possible that Dumbledore asked me to come back because he couldn't find another teacher fast enough for the new term."  
  
"Not even for Dumbledore would a man even risk going through the type of humiliation that could happen to a werewolf," I said solemnly. "But a man like you would go through it for a best friend's son."  
  
"You think that I came here to protect Harry from yourself?" Lupin asked, visibly trying not to laugh.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Your father," Lupin sighed, all traces of laughter gone. "That's part of the reason, unfortunately. We have gotten word that Voldemort's on the move- he's definitely up to something. He's probably a bit put out because you're in his worst enemy's custody."  
  
"I doubt it," I said, shrugging.  
  
"Yes of course," Lupin said with a smile. "Voldemort had all the chances in the world to make sure that you didn't come to Hogwarts this year."  
  
Now what was that supposed to mean?  
  
Quidditch practice was great, greater then I had hoped in fact. The people there were nice, and Harry let me do a few practice games for him, since the team wanted to see how well I could do.  
  
And afterwards I was exhausted, barely able to walk up the stairs to the now familiar Gryffindor tower. If Harry hadn't been there I don't know how I would have made it. He kept on talking to me the whole time, making sure that I didn't fall asleep.  
  
I wasn't weak, I was sure of it, but it wasn't normal for me to feel remorse about knowing that I'd have to kill someone in a few weeks time. In fact, it usually doesn't bother me at all. But this Harry Potter was different, and I didn't understand how.  
  
On second thought, sure he was different. He's the reason my daddy was humiliated. He was the reason my daddy almost died. He was the reason why my mommy was kissed by a dementor. So why do I not want to kill him? Or even just beat him up a little? Why don't I want to play with him, watch him beg for mercy, and then finally give him that one last lethal blow?  
  
Why do I find it disgusting to even visualize him on the ground all bloodied, begging for mercy? It couldn't possibly be because I tried to visualize myself in his position. In fact if I were in his position I would kill myself- meaning he would kill me.  
  
I guess that's what I find so amazing about this whole process. Or could I possibly feel like this because of that spell daddy put on me before I left- the spell that makes me like Harry? I gritted my teeth.  
  
How stupid have I been? Worrying about loyalties when I know my daddy put me under a spell that was suppose to do this to me! I'll be fine after daddy takes the spell off me...I'll stop liking him and go back to hating him; then I can kill him without regretting it, like I normally do. It's only different because of the spell!  
  
"Lexi?" Hermione was bent over me, shaking me awake. "There's something wrong with Harry."  
  
"What?" I asked, alert at once. Nothing should have happened...yet. Daddy would never change his plans... That would mean something really bad had gone wrong and I'd have to meet him in the forbidden forest.  
  
"Sick," Hermione said. "He threw-up this morning, and he looks really green. Harry's never sick!"  
  
Throwing up and looking green... Daddy wouldn't do that, it'd be more like he'd be blue and he'd be throwing up every five seconds... "Has he only thrown up once?" I asked, sincerely concerned. The spell, I reminded myself...  
  
"Twice," Hermione said. I'd have to go to the forbidden forest tonight, anyway, just in case.  
  
"He must have caught something," I shrugged.  
  
"You don't know anything about it?" Hermione asked, and I knew what she meant, why she had even wakened me. She thought I had something to do with it, not daddy, me.  
  
"No," I said shortly, hiding my hurt feelings. So Hermione wasn't as good of a friend as she said she was, which disappointed me. I had thought that when she had told me that she didn't hate me and that she'd be my friend, that she'd never suspect me like this. Obviously I was wrong.  
  
"This has nothing to do with your father?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"If he did it, then I don't know about it," I sighed.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said. "I...just had to make sure that's all. Harry's one of my best friends..."  
  
And I'm not, I thought angrily. She must have seen the anger in my face because she said, "Still friends? I'm sorry for even having to ask you about that...But you did say you wanted to kill Harry, and I have to protect him...I'm sorry Lexi."  
  
"It's okay," I said, willing my features to obey me, I turned my frown into a smile. In other words she would never completely trust me. "I wouldn't be able to hurt Harry right now anyway...at least not after getting to know him."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, curious.  
  
"I don't know..." I sighed. But I'm going to find out what this feeling is, no matter what. Daddy would just have to come and see me.  
  
"Anyway, you have to go to the Quidditch practice without him to day. Madame Pomfrey wants to keep Harry over night again. She gave him medicine, but she says she wants to make sure no one else gets it. So no one can see him either."  
  
"Oh," I said. She had just given me all the information I needed to go out and kill him- it was obviously intentional. But that didn't mean that I couldn't think about what she'd given me- if any of it was true of course. Dumbledore at the very least would be watching.  
  
But it was plausible that he'd be isolated...no one, not even Madame Pomfrey would go near him, unless he cried for help- if Madame Pomfrey was worried about him being contagious. I was sure that I'd be able to get to him one way or another whether any of what Hermione said was true or not. Not only would that ruin daddy's plan though, but I was also pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to hurt Harry let alone kill him.  
  
"Ready to get up, now, Lexi?" Hermione asked, obviously uncomfortable. She might even feel a bit regretful about "hurting" my feelings-, which she obviously thought she had done. And she was right of course- what she had said did hurt my feelings, but only because she had lied to me. "We have potions with Snape, again, today."  
  
I passed the day in a daze, so school was over before I knew it. Unfortunately it wasn't until after midnight, when the Gryffindor common room was eventually devoid of people, before I was able to sneak into the boy's room and steal Harry's invisibility coat.  
  
When I had it secured over me, I walked carefully out of the boys' room, and back into the common room. There, I opened the door carefully and quickly went into the secret passageways. Once in the passageways, I shed the invisibility cloak, and continued my trek to the forbidden forest. It wasn't long before I was there, and not long after that at the spot where I was supposed to wait for daddy.  
  
Daddy came less then five minutes later, obviously feeling my presence at the tree, and apparating. "What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern, and I rushed forward to hug him- to feel his presence once more.  
  
"Harry's sick," I said, waiting for him to answer my unspoken question.  
  
"I didn't make him sick, sweetie," Daddy said, hugging me back, giving me reassurance. "And as for the sympathy that the spell gives you...it will go away, don't worry."  
  
"He's in the infirmary," I told him. "Totally isolated."  
  
"Why don't you go to him, then?" Daddy asked. "Don't hurt him, of course. The time for that isn't right. Just go there and ask him how he's doing and such. This will at least show him that you know how to get around the castle, and have complete control."  
  
"I stole his invisibility cloak," I muttered.  
  
"So?" Daddy asked. "Drop it at the door, and don't mention it."  
  
"Of course," I nodded, feeling foolish- why hadn't I thought of that? "When will I see you again, though?"  
  
"When this whole things over or something goes wrong sweetie," He said heavily. "I'm sorry, Lexi, but Harry Potter and Dumbledore can't find out that I was here and especially with you. In fact, come to the other tree next time."  
  
I nodded, burying my head in his cloak. Why couldn't I just be with him? Be at his side forever and ever? Why did Harry Potter have to ruin that for me? Why did he have to ruin my whole life!  
  
"I think I'd better put the spell on you again," Daddy said. "Seeing me, might have made it...ineffective. And I need him to think that these are your true emotions."  
  
"Sorry, daddy," I said, knowing that he was a bit miffed with me for bothering him. "But why does Harry Potter have to ruin everything?"  
  
"Because that's what he does," Daddy sighed. "The only thing that I've ever managed to make him useful enough to do is getting my powers back, and even that was his fault in the first place."  
  
"But he's so nice," I sighed. "He made friends with me even though I know that all three don't trust me completely yet... He even let me be his alternate seeker and told me that I was better then him, though we both know that I'm not."  
  
"I'm going to assume that this is the spell that is making you say those things about him," Daddy said, dangerously near anger. "Harry Potter almost killed me, and by almost killing me, he insured your mother's living death. You cannot possibly forgive him for those things that he did to you!"  
  
"It must be the spell," I agreed, but I felt uneasy about the whole thing now. How could Harry Potter be so nice to me if he wasn't a good person at heart? And if that were true then what did that make my father? An evil person? The one who really destroyed my life? But how could I even think that way about my father?  
  
"You must go now," Daddy said, and quickly said the spell that had made me like Harry in the first place over again. Curiously, I didn't feel any big difference like I had the first time. In fact it didn't even make me feel any more benevolence towards him, I felt the same.  
  
But I kept that to myself, afraid that daddy would say that I was growing soft, and the spell was only making it worse...fearing that he would make me go back home with him until I got over these new feelings that I feel towards Harry Potter, the boy who ruined my life.  
  
Harry Potter was sleeping in the infirmary's bed by the time I made it back to Hogwarts. Daddy had pushed me away with some difficulty, saying that we might see each other again sooner then expected. So like an obedient child, I had gone back to Hogwarts to where Harry slept.  
  
"Harry," I whispered, nudging him. He didn't stir. "Harry," I said louder this time, and shook him. He yawned, pushed my arms away, and then rolled over with a loud groan. "Harry!" I said as loud as I dared, and shook him even harder.  
  
"What?" He said, sitting up groggily, and taking in his surroundings. "Lexi?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked him, concern etched into my voice.  
  
"You're not suppose to be here Lexi," Harry said, yawning. "How'd you get in here?"  
  
"I had to come to see if you were alright," I said. "I know that it was only the flu or something, but I couldn't help to think that it might have been my father... I tried not to worry, but I couldn't get to sleep..."  
  
"If you're father did something to me, Alexis, then it'd be a whole lot worse then me throwing up twice," Harry said. "Madame Pomfrey thinks that I caught something from the Muggles I spend my summer with, don't worry about your father being part of it."  
  
"But what if he was?"  
  
"You'll never be sure of the answer to that question, neither of us will. But, I still think that Voldemort would make me have something worse then a cold," Harry sighed. "Anyway, you can't stay here long Lexi, Madame Pomfrey might peek in to check on me or something."  
  
"You'll be out tomorrow, right Harry?" I asked, concern mingling into my voice. He nodded, and I left quietly, picking up the invisibility cloak as I left.  
  
How could I tell what feelings were from the spell and what were my actual feelings? It was so utterly confusing. Just seeing him in the infirmary, a bit pale, made me want to fuss over him, fixing the room up so that he would be comfortable.  
  
I knew that that must be from the spell...or was that real? The spell was only supposed to make me like Harry, want to be his friend. It wasn't for me to few sorry for him when he sat there, all pale and gloomy. The spell wasn't supposed to make me feel any pity for him at all...so maybe I am changing, but I'll only know for sure when this spell is completely off me.  
  
It is almost time... They almost trust me completely. Harry has already, after the incident in the infirmary. I had the chance to kill him then, but I didn't, so now he thinks that I won't, though I know that I have to. I just don't know about Hermione and Ron yet, and that must be tested, and soon. It is almost the time daddy has prepared for.  
  
"Alexis?" I had been staring out the window, ignoring the homework that I should be doing. What did it matter anyway whether my grades were good or not? Soon Harry would die and then daddy and I will live in peace...we'd have to kill Dumbledore too of course. So why am I here, worrying about it?  
  
"Yeah?" It was Harry who had looked up from the homework he was doing right beside me, noticing that I hadn't even started the first problem.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked quizzically.  
  
"I just need some fresh air," I told him, and stood up. I was ready to grab my coat and walk out the door, when Harry's hand stopped me.  
  
"Wait, I'll come with you," I stopped dead in my tracks, whether it was because Harry's hand was making my skin tingle, or the fact that he trusted me enough to go outside alone with me, I don't know.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, confused.  
  
"We can go to Hagrid's, or just take a walk if you want...I know Hagrid doesn't like you that much," Harry said.  
  
I felt my heart skip a beat. He was actually putting his life at risk just to go on a walk with me! "Come on Lexi," Harry said merrily, as he grabbed his jacket and gave me my own. "Let's take a walk, it will do us both some good."  
  
It was a chilly autumn day, where the sun shot through the trees, making their leaves seem even prettier then usual. I took a deep breath of the brisk air, letting it fill my lungs. "I love autumn," I told Harry.  
  
"It is nice," Harry agreed easily. "I just can't wait for Quidditch to start."  
  
"You like spring then," I laughed. "I understand. But nothing can beat autumn in my opinion, not even if spring is when Quidditch is played."  
  
"Where do you live during the summer?" Harry asked me, curious, though I couldn't understand why he would be.  
  
"With Maria," I said calmly. "She's my adopted mother...extremely annoying sometimes. She's always yelling at me for doing things. But this summer was different, because I got to stay at my Uncle Matt's house. He's been traveling for almost fifteen years, fighting werewolves and the like. He came back this year though, so I stayed for half the summer at his house. Where do you live in the summer?"  
  
"With muggles," Harry sighed. "They're awful... Do you ever visit your adopted mother during the school year?"  
  
"Sometimes," I said. "I guess it depends if she wants me home or not... most of the time she'd rather if I stay at school."  
  
"I never go back home for the holidays," Harry sighed. "The Dursleys' would never let me come back here if I did. It's enough of a challenge just to get to the train station at the end of the summer."  
  
"That's pretty sad," I laughed. "Poor Harry Potter. The Wizarding world loves you, but you just can't get along with the Muggles. It's quite the opposite for me actual," I laughed again, a bit sardonically. "Most wizards and witches actually fear me, but Muggles could care less who my father is."  
  
"We're very much opposites," Harry agreed. "And I suppose what you're wondering is why I'm here right now, on a walk with you."  
  
"I suppose you have some questions to ask me," I guessed. Though that couldn't be right because no one risks their lives just to get answers to questions, I added to myself.  
  
"I believed you when you said that you wouldn't hurt me," Harry told me, and my heart skipped another beat. It was strange that it did that when I was with Harry. "It might be hard for you to believe that...Ron thought I was crazy in fact. But there's just something about you, Alexis, that makes it hard for me not to...trust you."  
  
"There's no reason you should trust me," I told him. "Hermione doesn't even trust me, and she said that I was her friend."  
  
"Hermione does consider you her friend, Lexi," Harry told me gently. "It's just that I've been friends with her longer then you have, so she doesn't-. This isn't making you feel any better, is it?"  
  
"Nope," I agreed. "But thanks for trying anyway, Harry."  
  
"So...Do you want to do something at Hogsmeade this weekend?" Harry asked, nervously.  
  
"Sure, like what?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno," Harry said. "Go to the Three Broomsticks or something... Maybe a couple stores. I have nothing to do, because Hermione and Ron both want to go see a movie that I really don't want to see, so they didn't want me to tag along, ruining their fun."  
  
"Oh," I said understandingly. "Anyway, that sounds like fun... If you're not too worried about being alone with me, that is."  
  
"Why would I ask you to come with me if I was worried?" Harry asked, returning back to his old self.  
  
"Lexi," Hermione pulled me into the girl's dormitory as soon as Harry and I stepped into the Gryffindor common room. "Guess what happened the other day!"  
  
"What?" I asked, feigning excitement. It wasn't that I was disinterested; it was just that I was more preoccupied with my thoughts about Harry.  
  
"Ron asked me to the movies," Hermione squealed.  
  
"Really?" I asked, excited. "Is that why Harry isn't going to the movies with you?"  
  
"Um..." Hermione looked uncomfortably. "Harry doesn't know about it yet... We're trying to keep this whole thing sort of like a secret, in case things don't work out. That way we can just act like we normally do when all thr- four of us are together, and no one would care. You understand, right Lexi? I just had to tell someone. How do you know about the movie thing anyway?"  
  
"Harry asked me if I'd like to do something with him while you two were at the movies," I shrugged.  
  
"Ooh, I was just going to ask if you could somehow keep him away from the movie theatre that day," Hermione said, happily. "That way we won't ruin our friendship."  
  
"How would going out with Ron ruin your friendship?" I asked, confused.  
  
"He'd feel left out of course," Hermione sighed. "Ron and I both agree that he'd think that things are changed between the thr- sorry, four of us, and he couldn't spend as much time with us anymore. We both agree that we'd like to keep our friendship the same...so as soon as he starts dating someone, we'll tell him."  
  
"That's very complicated," I said. Hermione nodded. And where did I fit into Hermione's mind? 'So as soon as he starts dating someone, we'll tell him.' What about me? Am I just to be the one girl in the group who isn't seeing anyone, while both couples ignore me?  
  
The day after Harry asked me out to Hogsmeade was almost intolerably long and boring. The only thing on my mind was getting through the day as fast as possible so that Saturday would come quickly instead of slowly. It was Friday, and nothing important happened until that night, when Harry asked if I wanted to go on another walk.  
  
Accepting, I grabbed my coat, and followed Harry out of the door. We said nothing to each other for a few minutes, enjoying our companionable silence. I drank in the brisk autumn coolness, and the fiery leaves on the trees, while Harry waited for me to say something or the other way around.  
  
"Decided what we're going to do in Hogsmeade?" I asked him, breaking the companionable silence.  
  
"No," Harry admitted. "I was hoping that we'd figure out something when we get there. Maybe we should go see a movie, too?"  
  
"Why don't we just shop?" I said, cursing Hermione for making me cover for her. No wonder she had told me about her and Ron. She really had no other choice. If she hadn't told me to stay away from them, then I probably would have agreed with Harry about going to the movies and their cover would be blown.  
  
Suddenly I was aware of a girl walking towards us. She seemed pretty in a plain sort of way, and she seemed to be heading straight towards Harry. I gave Harry a sideways glance, and saw that he was rigid with either fear or...embarrassment?  
  
"Harry?" She asked in a soft, snobby voice. "May I speak to you for a second?"  
  
"U-uh...sure," Harry stuttered, and followed the snobby girl without saying a word to me. So, I did the only thing that someone in my shoes would do: I followed them.  
  
They finally sat down on a bench in the garden, where I could easily hide behind them to eavesdrop. At first they said nothing; Harry was just staring at the girl in dumbfound amazement, while the girl sat, staring at the flowers in front of them.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to say Cho?" Harry asked finally, as if it took him the whole time just to gather his courage to speak.  
  
"Who is that girl you were with?" Cho asked him, still staring into the flowers.  
  
"Alexis Riddle," Harry told her without hesitation.  
  
"I've heard a lot of rumors about her in school...some very bad rumors." Cho said, still not looking at Harry.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, who seemed to be able to talk to her more fluently now. "Like what?"  
  
"Malfoy has been telling people that she is he-who-must-not-be-named's heir for instance," Cho said. Malfoy's dead, I thought angrily. How could he do this to me? "And that's why Dumbledore is keeping a closer eye on her. Not only that but people have been noticing the teacher's being stricter with her, pulling her aside and making her explain herself, things like that. Many people believe that she is the heir of he-who-must-not-be-named."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, obviously confused, as was I. The teachers were being obviously stricter with me then other students? I hadn't even noticed!  
  
"People have seen you around her a lot lately," Cho said slowly. "Some think that maybe you've...how should I put this? Love her."  
  
That shocked me, but I managed not to move. Harry looked as stunned as I felt, and he remained silent for a long moment.  
  
"Why do you care what people think about me?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because I knew a boy who would have wanted you to know," Cho said, and I could almost in vision her contorted face. They both sat now in silence, remembering something, but I didn't have the faintest idea what though.  
  
"I'd better get back to her," Harry said suddenly. At that, I slowly crawled away from them, and when I judged that I was far enough, I began to run back to where Harry and Cho had left me to begin with. I made it just in time to pick a few flowers before Harry was there.  
  
"Sorry about that," Harry said.  
  
"Who was that girl?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Cho..." Harry said, saying her name in such reverence that someone who had never met the girl would believe that she was a saint or something. "I haven't talked to her since the death of her boyfriend..."  
  
"Oh," I said, not understanding. I knew that I would have to ask Hermione about it later, though, because it looked like it was a touchy subject to be talking to Harry about. "What does Hogsmeade look like anyway?" I changed the subject. "I've never been there..."  
  
Hermione was solemn for a long moment when I asked her about the boyfriend of Cho who died. She finally said, "Cedric was competing against Harry in the Triwizard Cup last year. You-know-who killed him when Cedric and Harry were teleported by the trophy, which was disguised as a port-key. Harry managed to come back alive, but he still feels bad, because it's his fault Cedric went there at all. So, you see why it's a touchy subject with Harry."  
  
"That's awful," I said, amazed that I hadn't heard anything about it. Sure, I heard that a kid had died, but no one had said anything about her father. At the time she had assumed that the boy died in the last event as it had been written in the article. Her father had told her of course about how he got his power's back, but never once did he say anything about killing a boy named Cedric. Why did daddy kill him?  
  
"So...what are you and Harry doing in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. Obviously she didn't want to talk about why she thought my father was a bad man, even though I could care less what she thought about my father. I would have to apologize to Harry of course...  
  
I still couldn't believe that my father would just kill someone for no reason at all. Deciding that I'd find out later from someone else, I discussed what Harry and I should do at Hogsmeade late into the night.  
  
Hermione was in a fretful mood the next morning. Not only did she wake up early, but also she woke everybody else up, tripping over things as she made her way to the bathroom to try on various outfits. In the end, the whole room was grumbling about how she wanted to look "just right" to visit Hogsmeade for the first time this school year.  
  
I ended up grabbing as many outfits as I could carry and dragged them into the bathroom, and then grabbed Hermione, who was trying to decide if she wanted to wear a dress or not. It was unusual for this crisis to arise, but since Ron and Hermione had received special permission to see a movie, they had to dress like muggles. They both had not only a very limited selection, but they had to figure out what a muggle would wear.  
  
Hermione of course should have known exactly what a muggle would wear since her family consists of muggles. But she admitted to me that she thought that the movies was a waste of time, and had therefore never went, and since she had never rented a movie either, she was really clueless about a lot of things muggles do.  
  
In the end, I found myself explaining to Hermione what she should wear, since Maria had made me study muggles and their way of life. She had even brought me to a few movies as special 'treats' since she found it hard to get her hands on Muggle money.  
  
"Do you have jeans?" I asked her, and she shook her head no. "Any type of pants?" I asked, getting a bit miffed about the whole thing. Harry and I would of course stay in our school robes since we weren't given permission to go into the muggle world, and therefore we would have no problem with dressing. Ron would probably be having the same problem in the boys' dorm. I just hope that there is someone up there that can explain to Ron what to wear to the movies.  
  
"Sorry, I only have dresses," Hermione shrugged. I sighed, and walked out of the bathroom, shifting things around in my own trunk until I found a pair of pants and a baggy t-shirt near the bottom.  
  
"Here you go," I said, thrusting them into Hermione's hands. "Wear them and nobody will think twice about who you are...that is unless Ron is wearing something weird."  
  
"Thanks Lexi, you're the best," Hermione smiled, and then closed the door. The other girls in the dorm were in the middle of complaining about how early they had to wake up because of Hermione and her nerves. They nearly had two hours to get dressed and do make-up.  
  
I sighed, and slipped on my robe, knowing from experience that nobody would watch me or even acknowledge that I was there. After I put on my robe, I gave my hair a quick brush, pulling it up into a loose bun, and made my way out of the Gryffindor dorm. There would be no more sleep in that room, that was for sure.  
  
I walked towards the Great Hall, thinking about what Cho had said to Harry. I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't see Malfoy, until I almost walked into him. Like me he was wearing his school uniform and had even put extra grease in his hair- since I assume he too will go to Hogsmeade today.  
  
"Malfoy," I greeted him coldly. What Cho said bothered me- why would Malfoy say those things to his classmates? He knows that my father will definitely get angry! He knows I will get angry. Did he think that I wouldn't find out? That I wouldn't eventual understand why everyone has been avoiding me?  
  
"Heir of he-who-must-not-be-named," Malfoy did a regal sort of bow, that was meant to mock me. My gaze grew colder after he mocked me- how dare he! Aren't I the heir of my father- the most powerful wizard in the world?  
  
"There's been rumors going around," I told him, trying my best to ignore what he said and his bow. I would focus only on what Cho had told Harry...if I don't then I might do things that I might regret later. "Rumors that have come from you."  
  
"Did you not want people to know who you really are?" Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would think that the heir of he-who-must-not-be-named wouldn't hide her true identity."  
  
I walked closer to him, bending my head so that I would be in the exact location that I needed to be to whisper something into his ear that only he would be able to hear. If Malfoy wants to play games like these, then he's messing with the wrong heir.  
  
"I do not need to explain anything to you, Malfoy," I hissed into his ear, maliciously. "If you wish to know what is going on you should have your father talk to mine...if he dares to ask of course. But if you know what is good for you and your father you will stop these rumors, and don't say another word about me being the heir."  
  
"We shall see Riddle," Malfoy said, and walked away, laughter in his features. Envisioning what my father would do to Malfoy and his stupid son did not help me to control my anger this time. In one quickly muttered curse, Malfoy was being drawn back to me with an invisible line.  
  
"You are dangerously close to angering me," I told him, and dropped the curse, letting him go. He stared at me for a moment white faced, and then hurried away. Satisfied, I turned around and bumped promptly into an angry Harry Potter. The reality that I've lived in since I boarded the train to go to Hogwarts suddenly snapped back into perspective. What have I done?  
  
"Alexis..." His disappointment in his voice was enough.  
  
"It's not what it looks like- HARRY!" but Harry had already left, half running towards the garden. Standing there for a moment, I wondered how Harry could have possibly gotten so close to me without my knowledge. But in the next instant my feet had propelled themselves after him, without me making a conscious decision about what to do.  
  
"I just thought that you had changed that's all," Harry said, still sounding disappointed. "But I guess it's too much to ask."  
  
I had already tried to explain to him that it was all Malfoy's fault, but Harry still didn't listen. Somehow I felt like the one incident had shattered the trust that he had had for me.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"You don't even know what you're sorry for," Harry complained.  
  
"I know," I sighed. "But I know that I'm sorry, even if I can't understand why."  
  
"You have no conscious," Harry complained. "How can a person get like you? To such a point that they would find nothing wrong in killing a person if that someone is in their way or threatening to do something that they know you will most likely do!"  
  
"Look," I said angrily. "I'm sorry if I wasn't grown up like you-."  
  
"Don't give me that!" Harry shouted. "Do you have any idea what I had to deal with, with the Dursley's? Of course not! You haven't had to live eleven years of your life with them! They're awful Lexi! Terrible! I was forced to live in a cupboard under the stairs, where I didn't even get a real bed. There were no presents! Maybe not even food..."  
  
Tears filled my eyes; I was unable to stop them. "Maybe I don't know how you grew up, Harry Potter, but you sure don't know about my life! And I bet you don't even want to know. It hasn't been exactly a picnic basket either!"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to hear your sob story."  
  
"What do you think yours is?"  
  
"I haven't even told you the half of it!"  
  
"I grew up thinking that you were a killer Harry Potter! My mother died because of you! I was unable to have a normal life because of you! Dumbledore is always on my case because of you! Do you know how much I despised you? How much I hated to hear your name on the street? Feared to go outside with my family symbol on my robes because I would be hated- knowing that I wouldn't be able to get any service anywhere? Do you know how much you messed up my life?"  
  
"Do you know how much your father messed up MINE?" Harry shouted angrily. "Because of your father I lost BOTH of my parents, I had to live with the Dursley's, AND I have to deal with him trying to kill me for probably the rest of my life, and here I am with his DAUGHTER, his HEIR nonetheless, debating who wronged who more! This is insane!"  
  
"Of course it's insane! Did you think that I'd ever think about debating with you about whose life is more messed up because of the other? I don't think so! The only reason I'm here at Hogwart's is because Dumbledore found out about my lessons about the dark arts with my friends!"  
  
"You were studying the dark arts?" Harry asked. Knew rage and disbelief clouded his features. And I mentally winced, knowing that I shouldn't have said that though it was fairly obvious why Dumbledore would take me out of Durmstrung.  
  
"Why else would Dumbledore make me come here?"  
  
"So you've been hiding this whole time! Never telling me your real feelings about me!"  
  
"You never told your real feelings about me," I shrugged. "And besides, I was talking in the past tense if you didn't notice."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I used to think of you as Harry Potter- the boy who destroyed my father, killed my mother, made my life miserable. I never once thought what you must feel..."  
  
"What does it matter to you what I feel?" Harry asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Well...I've been thinking a lot lately about my daddy," I sighed. "I don't understand why it's bad to kill everyone, it's true, but I don't believe in killing if there isn't a solid reason behind it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Cedric," I sighed. "I didn't know about him until Hermione told me... I still don't understand why he would kill Cedric. Cedric wasn't doing him any harm was he?"  
  
"Cedric wasn't meant to be there, that's why Voldemort killed him," Harry sighed. "I was supposed to die the same way, but my wand saved me."  
  
"I know," I nodded. "The funny thing is that Daddy never mentioned Cedric, so I had always just assumed that he had died in the maze or something." Harry nodded his understanding. I can't stand by Daddy's side, knowing that he murdered Cedric just because he was there and wasn't supposed to be."  
  
"But you wouldn't have cared if he killed me?"  
  
"Now I would," I said sincerely.  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Of course," I sighed. "I can't explain to you why, but somehow I believe you when you said that stuff about your life...I've never really thought before about what my daddy did to you."  
  
"That's why it's wrong to kill," Harry sighed, trying to explain. "If you knew everybody as well as you knew me then you wouldn't want to kill any of them, I'm sure, even if it's just because people will mourn for them that are good."  
  
"Maybe," I said, shrugging. And Harry let the subject drop.  
  
Things weren't the same between Harry and me the rest of the day, but at least he had forgiven me enough that we could talk to each other civilly. In fact, Harry didn't mention the morning incident at all the rest of the day, so I didn't bring it up either.  
  
I knew that I had somehow shattered the trust that we had had before, but talking to him this morning about our lives repaired most of the damage, at least for the time being. So, I focused on enjoying myself with Harry for the rest of the day.  
  
At first we just window-shopped, in not our usual companionable silence, but something close to it. There was still an underlying edge to it though, and I regretted ever having ever talked to Malfoy about what Cho had said. It had been stupid of me to do it in public at least.  
  
"'Arry, fancy meetin' yeh 'ere," Hagrid's deep voice rumbled, and the twosome turned around. It seemed to shock Hagrid for a second that I was with Harry, but he quickly recovered himself, turning his open mouth into a disapproving frown. "And Alexis..."  
  
"Hello Hagrid," Harry said happily. "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"I came to buy some 'aterials for me next lesson," Hagrid informed Harry. "We're going to learn about Avinashs' in class on Monday."  
  
"Avinashs'?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
"Those things HURT!" I said, appalled.  
  
"Not when they're babies of course," Hagrid said expertly. "Sure, their stingers hurt a bit, but it's really just a tiny prick. We'll get rid of them, of course, before they grow up...that's when they're dangerous."  
  
"After or before their poison grows venomous?" I asked him. It wasn't that I was trying to be rude, but Avinashs' really can be lethal.  
  
"Venomous?" Harry asked, puzzled, and a bit appalled.  
  
"Their poison isn't toxic until they reach puberty," Hagrid assured Harry. "And I'll get rid of them long before that."  
  
"The problem is that they reach puberty at different ages," I told him, trying to figure out what Hagrid was planning. "And no one can tell which stage-."  
  
"Not anymore," Hagrid told me bluntly. "It's been recently discovered that they reach puberty in about half a year. Dumbledore has told me that I may keep them till a little before then, so I would be obliged if you wouldn't tell me what you think you know about Avinashs' Alexis Riddle."  
  
"Of course," I said, ignoring the fact that I hadn't heard anything about this new breakthrough about Avinashs' and Harry was by this time very confused. Maria, being a scientist, always kept up with the scientific world, and therefore makes me keep up with it as well.  
  
That was why ever morning in the Great Hall, an owl flies in and leaves a certain magazine that would have told me if what Hagrid said was true. I would definitely have to write a letter to Maria, asking about Avinashs'.  
  
"It was nice meeting you outside of Hogwarts," I said making it final that I was going to leave even if Harry wasn't going to follow.  
  
"Yeah, nice seeing you Hagrid," Harry said, and we both went on our way. A few minutes later Harry broke our silence. "Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," It didn't matter to me when we ate or even if we did at all. "Why don't we go to the Snitch? I've heard they have very good sandwiches there."  
  
"Sure," Harry grinned. "I've never been there..."  
  
It wasn't long before we found the Snitch. It was fairly obvious where it was, since it was the only bright golden restaurant with wings. Harry and I made our way into the restaurant, taking in the sight of old Quidditch trophies, and pictures of seekers from all through the ages. They even had holograms of famous moves seekers have made in the past.  
  
Both Harry and I were astounded that there could be so much about seekers in a restaurant. We kept on looking around in our dumbfounded-ness, as we waited for someone to seat us. When we were finally seated, our server explained to us how to order, which was to say the item we wanted out loud, and it would appear before us. If it didn't, then we were to press a red button that was on the wall beside us.  
  
When we finished eating and were ready to leave, we would just have to ask for the check, and it would appear in front of us, like the food had. It was a simple process, but we were also warned that if we tried to leave without paying, then an alarm would go off when we walked through the door.  
  
When the server left, Harry handed me the menu to look at first. "What do you think we should get?" He asked. "You said you heard they have good sandwiches...?"  
  
"Yeah- and it doesn't look like they sell many other things here anyway," I told him, looking over the menu. "Hmm...the sandwiches all look so good though, why don't you decide Harry?"  
  
"I really don't care," Harry said. "If you like it, I probably will too."  
  
"Um...How about Pumpkin bread for our appetizer and then a Tuna Malt or something for our main course?" I asked him, and immediately the pumpkin bread appeared on the table. "Thank you," I told the table, and it seemed to wink at me, though I wasn't sure.  
  
"Sounds good," Harry said, picking up a piece of Pumpkin bread. After a few moments Harry spoke again, "Have you noticed, Lexi, that most of the teachers are being stricter to you then anybody else?"  
  
"They are?" I asked, faking my surprise. I paused for a moment before talking again, making sure that Harry thought that I was thinking about it carefully. "Maybe they are. I just haven't noticed, because the teachers in my old school behaved the same way."  
  
"Really?" Harry said, though he didn't sound interested in my old school and old teachers at all. "I was wondering if you've talked to your father lately."  
  
"No," I carefully buttered the Pumpkin bread and took a bite out of it. After I finished chewing I continued, "I don't think that he'd contact me while I'm here at Hogwarts...don't you think that it'd be a bit risky with Dumbledore and everything?"  
  
"So you have talked to him before," Harry said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean?" I felt like I had been caught red-handed, even though Harry would never be able to prove anything...I was just concerned with what I was going to tell him- I suppose it all comes done to one question, 'how much does Dumbledore know,' and 'how much Dumbledore told him.' Or maybe it was a question of if Harry believed whatever lie I tell him...  
  
"When did you last see your father, Lexi?" Harry asked calmly. I gave the restaurant a long, thorough glance before I said anything. Not only building up Harry's suspense, but trying to judge whether Dumbledore could somehow find out whatever I was about to tell Harry, which was pretty much going to be the truth. Deciding that even if Dumbledore heard me, then he probably already knew that I had somehow seen my father, I turned my attention fully back to Harry.  
  
"I might have seen my father a couple times this summer," I shrugged passively. "But it's hard to say...I shouldn't really be seeing him at all, should I?"  
  
Harry understood what I meant- he was bright enough to understand that while there was some truth to what I said, most of it wasn't true or there was more to it, because I was afraid Dumbledore or somebody of the like would hear and use it to their advantage. If Dumbledore knew that I had spent most of my summer not with my uncle, but with my father then he would surely either throw me out of his school, or lock me up somewhere until he could no longer consider me a threat.  
  
"It must be hard for you not to know exactly who your father is and what he's like, even though he's still alive," Harry mused. "It's hard enough for me and my father's dead!"  
  
Harry talking about his own father made me feel like he was trying to deliberately make me upset, even though I was sure he didn't say it to remind me that my father had killed his. In fact if I really stopped to think about it, I'd conclude that it was absolute ironic that Harry and I were even talking to each other, nonetheless eating at a restaurant together.  
  
"It's hard sometimes," and that was the end of that conversation. We moved onto lighter topics- discussing about our grades, teachers, and classmates- everything.  
  
Before we knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron would have gotten back hours ago, and were probably worried sick by now. So, Harry and I split the bill in half, and then hurried down the street towards Hogwarts.  
  
When we were halfway there, I saw a peculiar sight- a large black dog sitting in the middle of the road, and it seemed to be waiting for something or someone. The dog itself was a bad omen, but the fact that it was waiting there made things much worse.  
  
"I wonder what that dog's doing in the middle of the street," was the only comment I made about it, although I could have said something far worse. Harry, however, gazed at the dog as if he knew it, but was surprised about its being there.  
  
"That's only Lupus," Harry said reassuringly. "I'm just wondering how he got so far away from home..."  
  
"Lupus is a disease that muggles get," I said stiffly, still a bit miffed about it being black.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked intrigued. "It was named after a Greek god...at least that's what its owner told me when I asked."  
  
Harry walked up calmly to it, and held out his hand, the dog sniffed it disdainfully. I sighed, if Harry wasn't afraid of it, then I might as well not be. So, I followed Harry's lead and held out my hand when I got near it. Instead of merely sniffing my hand, it started to growl menacingly at me.  
  
"That's strange," Harry frowned. "Lupus usually does so well with strangers, too!"  
  
"Did he get lose or something?" I asked, trying to ignore the growls coming from the horrid thing. "I mean...his owner doesn't let him walk around freely, does he?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd better bring him back home, Lexi," Harry said, grimacing. "Could you perhaps tell Ron and Hermione that I just had to bring Mr. Norbert's dog back? Since you and Lupus don't like each other I think it'd be best if you could do that."  
  
It was a suggestion, but I didn't like the way he said it. Instead of arguing with him though, I nodded and kept on going to Hogwarts...well at least I made it seem so to Harry. It was obvious to me that Harry had some reason for wanting to go alone with this dog, and I had to know what it was simply because he wasn't trusting me with some secret of his.  
  
Harry led the dog- or rather the dog led him out of Hogsmeade, to a cave. Not only did I find this peculiar, but now I was also worrying about what excuse I would give to Harry for not getting to Hogwarts and delivering his message.  
  
When we got to the cave, Harry began talking to the dog: "Okay Sirius," Harry said, sitting down on the side of the cave that wasn't filled with bones and garbage. The dog morphed into a dingy human with an odd assortment of rags on. "What's going on now, that you had to risk your life to come back here to see me?"  
  
Sirius Black. I shuddered. I had never expected to ever see him, much less be spying on him. Of course he hadn't done what he was charged with that made him get locked up in Azkaban, but still he was a scary looking guy.  
  
"Being a good godfather, of course," Sirius said.  
  
"That's what you said last time," Harry said angrily. "And why'd you growl at Lexi?"  
  
"She's going to try and kill you Harry!" Sirius said. "That's why I came to warn you- and if you didn't want me here, then you should have figured that out for yourself."  
  
"Dumbledore told us- well, he told Hermione at least," Harry said, still a bit angry. "And isn't it a bit risky to come back to the same hiding place twice?"  
  
"Not really," Sirius shrugged. "But anyway Harry, what did Dumbledore tell you?"  
  
"Enough," Harry said. "He doesn't know how much she's seen of her father, or how she knows so much at such an early age of the Dark Arts. He believes that she has some sort of teacher that we don't know of, who's teaching her everything she knows. And her father is definitely trying to use her to kill me- she admits that she wanted to kill me herself."  
  
"Want-ed?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She claims that she doesn't want to kill me anymore- after hearing the other side of the story- and frankly I believe that she's speaking the truth."  
  
"But there is spells- curses- that you can put on a person to make them like an individual," Sirius warned.  
  
"I know," Harry sighed. "Or at least that's what Hermione keeps on telling me. She's earned my trust, and until she does something to make me not trust her, then I will..."  
  
"You like her," Sirius shook his head in either disgust or dismay. "That Harry should have been impossible..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"She doesn't like black dogs, though."  
  
"The curse."  
  
"Oh sure that's everyone's excuse," Sirius grinned at Harry, but less then a second later he frowned. Sniffing the air expertly, he turned around into my direction. I backed away slowly, cursing myself for not realizing that Black's sense of smell was keen enough to give me away. "Riddle...I know you're here!"  
  
With that my slow careful steps turned into a full-fledged run. If Harry catches me... I gritted my teeth and knew that my only chance was to get back before him and hope Hermione and Ron weren't back yet. My cover was blown unless Harry had no way to tell that I wasn't back before them.  
  
I sprinted the rest of the way to Hogwarts, clutching a stitch in my side, but when I finally reached Gryffindor's Common Room I knew I was in a lot of trouble.  
  
"I didn't know you would sink so low as to eavesdrops on friends Alexis," Harry was sitting in a chair, staring at me calmly.  
  
"H-how..." I gasped, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"How did I get here so fast?" Harry asked. He gave me a cold look, as if he were scolding a child who had displeased him. "I know my way around Alexis...that's all you need to know."  
  
Maurader's Map, I gritted my teeth. Why hadn't I thought about that and used one of those passages? Damn him. He still would have gotten back before me...  
  
"Why were you spying on me Alexis?" Harry asked, his voice deadly calm.  
  
"I...I wanted to know who the dog is," I said, a bit ashamed. For the moment I felt like a child- Harry being the adult. But I shook the feeling away.  
  
For a moment Harry just stared at me as if he were waiting for more of an explanation, but then he merely sighed. "I trust that you'll keep what you heard and seen to yourself Lexi."  
  
"You trust me," I cocked my head, trying to understand why he would take this big risk to trust me. "Even after Black warned you not to?"  
  
"Of course," Harry said, smiling. "I'll always trust you."  
  
My eyes widened slightly at those words. How could he always trust me? It wasn't possible! He wouldn't...he couldn't! But for some inexplicable reason...I trusted him too. Smiling shyly, I realized that it was nice having someone to trust you no matter what.  
  
And then, because I didn't want to leave the promise just like that- I made the promise too, "I suppose I'll always trust you to, Harry Potter."  
  
"Avinashs' are bee-like creatures. Although they have six wings, you can't see them, even when they stop flying, because they are made of a clear material. They also have six legs, two antennae and a head, thorax, and abdomen. The "stinger" that you see on their back will only prick you a bit if you aren't careful...Any questions?"  
  
It was Monday, and we were the first of Hagrid's classes today. It was pretty awful, since neither Hagrid himself, nor the students knew what to expect. Before this week, Hagrid hadn't began our actual class- he had explained that we would spend the first week studying the basics in caring for a magical creature- since all magical creatures are different there really wasn't much "basics" to learn and from what I had heard from other students, the creatures that Hagrid usually chose were lethal. Avinashs' were no exception.  
  
"Alexis," Great, now Hagrid would try and make a fool of me, even though we both knew that I was definitely right on the question about whether Avinashs' are lethal or not. "I believe that since you demonstrated yesterday to me and Harry that you know a lot about Avinashs' you can go first and show how it is done."  
  
Cautiously, but calmly, I walked over to the Avinashs' cage, and scooped one up delicately, making sure that it couldn't fly out of my hand. I bit back tears when the stinger found its way into my flesh- not matter how careful one could be around Avinashs' it would be a great defeat not to be poked by their stingers at least once. More carefully this time, I closed my hand on it, making sure the stinger didn't get lodged into my skin again- the first time was painful enough.  
  
After I seceded in holding the Avinash', I walked over to Hagrid, and showed him it, as I gazed at it critically. It wasn't that bad actually, after you were able to hold it. Harry grinned at me, and I grinned back, proud with myself.  
  
"Good Alexis, I'm glad that you're here to demonstrate to the class how to hold it," Hagrid said. "Now the only thing you have to do is put it into one of the separate bins over there," Hagrid pointed to a row of bins, "and then right a couple notes down so that in the end of the week you can right a short essay on how to handle them. But you have to move one of them in the beginning of class to your assigned bin and then put it back for the next class. So don't let them fly away, or you'll have to beg someone to read whatever notes they have. Two people per bin, mind yeh now."  
  
With that long speech said, class really began. I wasn't particularly surprised when barely any of the students managed to successfully pick up their Avinashs'. In fact, I felt kind of sorry for them, since this would be a major part of their grade.  
  
"Lexi?" Harry stood in front of me, gazing at me through pleading eyes. I knew that I would have to kill him! I had thought about it plenty of times, but why is it so hard? It never was hard to kill anyone before...  
  
"Kill him Alexis," Daddy's harsh tone, made me jump in surprise. I turned around, confused, not exactly understanding why I have to kill Harry Potter, though I knew that had known the answer to that question before.  
  
"Please," Harry said in that same pleading voice. "You said you wouldn't!"  
  
"It's your destiny Alexis," Daddy told me. "Remember? After you destroy this- hindrance, we can finally live happily together forever! You will rule the world by my side, as you were meant to be."  
  
I moved forward, towards Harry, remembering finally why I had to kill him. As I pointed my wand at him, ready to say the curse that would end him, he spoke one last time.  
  
"I love you."  
  
It was those three words that made me drop the wand- made me forget completely about my father for a moment. It was as if time stood still. Harry stood, gazing at me in sad, calculating eyes, unmoving- waiting for my reaction to his confession.  
  
"You do?" My voice trembled slightly, but I wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Yes," he said solemnly.  
  
"Liar," Daddy said, his voice cutting in to our conversation, making me realize once again what I had to do. Almost bitterly, I sank to my knees, and picked up my wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," I said, and watched as a blast of green light spew out from my wand and hit Harry full force. His eyes widened in surprise, and she saw him fall backwards.  
  
"Now we can live forever together," Daddy smiled down at me.  
  
I woke with a start, shaking uncontrollably. "Not that dream again," I groaned, rolling over. Why couldn't I have a decent night's sleep for once? Fed up with my sleeping problems I decided what to do with a start. Yes...I'd go to the infirmary later...maybe during lunch.  
  
"Lexi?" Hermione asked. I looked up at her in surprise, forgetting about my lack of sleep for the moment. Another week had passed quickly. The Avinashs' hadn't proved their fatality yet, but I knew that it would be soon- at least one of them would go through adolescence early and then someone would get hurt. But besides Care of Magical Creatures, everything was going smoothly- too smoothly in my opinion.  
  
"Can I borrow your green ribbon?" Hermione asked, and then gave me a calculating glance. "Is something wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm sick?" I asked, more curious about that question then why on earth she would need my green ribbon.  
  
"You look a bit pale," Hermione said as she felt my forehead absently. "You don't feel feverish, but do you feel sick?"  
  
"I just had a bad dream, that's all," I said, standing up to go look at myself in the mirror. Saying that I looked a bit pale was an understatement- I looked awful. My light brown hair was grungy looking, making my face look even more grayish then it actually was, and my greenish-blue eyes stared back at me in the mirror through their own puffiness.  
  
"Take whatever ribbon you want," I called back to Hermione, as I locked the bathroom door and prepared myself for a shower. "Don't wait up for me Herm."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked. She seemed to be right behind the bathroom door now. "Are you going to be late for class? I can tell Professor Bins that you didn't feel very good this morning- that will give you an excuse for your tardiness at the least."  
  
"You'd do that for me?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Of course," She said. "What are friends for?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," I told her. "But thanks anyway. I'm going to go to the infirmary- I do feel a bit ill."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said. "Okay then. I hope you feel better."  
  
I told Madame Pomfrey that I was having sleeping problems, and she gave me some pills that should help. In reality, though, I was sick of dreaming about killing Harry Potter every night- because I had been for a while now, and I was ready for it to stop.  
  
"If those pills don't work out, Alexis, feel free to come back for different ones," Madame Pomfrey called after me, as I left.  
  
"Thank you," I called back and hurried down the hallway. Ducking into the nearest girls' bathroom, I examined the pass Madame Pomfrey had given me more closely. Unsurprisingly it left no room for me to "try anything." The date and time were clearly stated. I sighed, knowing that it had been worth a try.  
  
Class was almost over when I walked through the door, and handed Professor Bins my pass. He stared at it for a few moments, looking it over carefully and then gave me a nod as if to tell me that he was sorry that he couldn't get me into any trouble.  
  
I took my seat next to Hermione, thankful that she had saved one for me, or else Professor Bins, who so obviously wanted to find something wrong with me today, would stick me in the front. He started droning on again, like he did every day, while his students ignored him.  
  
I tried to stay awake- I really did. In the end it was the combined aspect of his droning voice and the fact that I didn't get practically any sleep the night before that finally lolled me into a fitful rest.  
  
Harry Potter stood in front of me, staring at me through sad eyes. I betrayed him, I realized with a jolt, and without thinking I reached out to touch him. He merely pulled away, not even acknowledging my presence.  
  
"Harry!" I said, taking a step closer, my arm still reaching out towards him. He moved further away- no, not further. The distance between us was only making it seem like he was moving further away, but in actually fact he wasn't moving at all. "HARRY!"  
  
He stared at me through sad green eyes- the same eyes that were usually clear and happy. What was going on? Why can't I get closer to him...to figure out what's wrong?  
  
"HARRY!!!" I tried again. The distance grew further as I tried to walk towards him again. Harry merely shook his head sadly and with that I ran towards Harry, going as fast as I could go, but no matter how fast I ran I felt like I was getting farther and farther away.  
  
Out of nowhere there was a loud cackle of laughter...it was...daddy? "Daddy?" I asked, looking around. More laughter. "Daddy?" Harry was still staring at me in the distance- smiling sadly now. Confused, I didn't know what to do.  
  
"You're my heir Alexis- my heir and I'll never let you forget that! You do not belong with Harry Potter," more laughter.  
  
"But I love Harry! I love Harry Potter!" I was surprised when I said this, but when I looked at Harry I found that his eyes still held sadness, but he seemed proud of me. "I LOVE HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"Then you'll love no one!" And with that I began to fall...fall to my death- because I knew that when I stopped falling that I would die-.  
  
"Alexis Riddle!" I woke up with a start, the strange nightmare still fresh in my mind. Confused by my surroundings, it took a moment for me to figure out where I was. "What is the meaning of this...behavior?"  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," I said quickly, still disorientated. My words came out in a jumbled message, "Madame Pomfrey gave me sleeping pills...I've been having a hard time sleeping...I didn't mean to fall to sleep in the middle of class."  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Alexis," Professor Bins said, floating back to the chalkboard. "I know that I may not be the best teacher, but I do wish that you would at least pretend to be paying attention."  
  
I surveyed the classroom silently for a moment. No one else seemed to be paying attention- even Hermione's eyes were drooping. In fact, most of the students were sleeping, or staring at the wall blankly. But if I had learned one thing from Durmstrung it was never to contradict a teacher no matter how wrong they are.  
  
"Yes Professor. Sorry Professor," I said quickly. In fact there was only one attentive student in the class- Harry and he probably was only watching, because I was getting in trouble. Stupid girl...what was her name- Cho? Why did she have to notice that the teachers are being stricter to me then any other student in this school anyway?  
  
"I'm sure it won't happen again," Professor Bins said. "Now class!" Everyone blinked and looked up, instinctively knowing that it was time for class to end. "I want an essay on the History Of Godric Gryffindor's fight with the Goblins on my desk next Monday. It must be at least 12 inches long. Good day class!"  
  
Everyone stood up and began gathering their things. For a moment I sat there, staring at my books. Sure History of Magic is a boring class but I'd much rather stay in this class the rest of the day instead of going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wasn't too keen on going to another class where a teacher was so obviously biased against me. And the fact that my teacher was best friends with Harry Potter's father...that just made it ten times worse.  
  
I sighed. Well it wasn't like I had a choice- right? I trudged down the hall slowly, trying delay what promised to be another awful class- though I had only been in the class before for five minutes. I grinned slowly. I couldn't even stay awake in that class for less then five minutes!  
  
"Alexis!" Hermione grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to stop. "Why didn't you wait for me, Ron, and Harry?"  
  
"Oh," I said, wincing. It was true- I had completely forgotten about those three. "I guess I'm just off in my own little world today- sorry."  
  
"Yeah I guess you are," Harry said, catching up just in time to heat my last statement. "Why did you fall asleep anyway?"  
  
"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately," I told him. It was the truth, but I didn't see any reason in telling him about my nightmares. "I went to the infirmary to get sleeping pills in fact."  
  
"So you've said," Harry said, staring at me.  
  
"When did she say that?" Ron asked, slightly confused.  
  
"A few seconds ago when Professor Bins caught me taking a nap," I told him. "I guess you were asleep too."  
  
"A lot of people were asleep," Hermione said.  
  
"But he only picked on you, Lexi," Harry pointed out.  
  
"The whole class was asleep," I shrugged. "He was just upset because I missed more then half of it. By the way, do you have the notes Harry? I need to borrow them."  
  
"Don't try to change the subject! This is proof that what Cho said was right- the teachers are being stricter to you then anyone else," Harry said angrily.  
  
"Well, I knew that before, so I didn't find out anything new today," I shrugged. "Teachers will be teachers- and with my last name it only makes it worse. It's not like Dumbledore put them up to it, anyway. Even he wouldn't sink that low."  
  
"At least Defense Against the Dark Arts is next," Hermione changed the subject to my relief. "It's always good."  
  
"Yeah, Professor Lupin is a great teacher," Harry agreed, ginning. "And we're supposed to be learning 'repelling' charms today."  
  
"I had thought that the disabling charm would be enough!" Ron snorted. "What's the point of 'repelling' if your opponent doesn't have a wand?"  
  
"You can't if you're facing someone stronger then you then the disabling charm won't work," I said absentmindedly. "The repelling charm works no matter what."  
  
"Except for the killing curse," Hermione added.  
  
"If you're strong enough then you can repel even that," I said.  
  
"It's impossible! I've read-!" Hermione started, and I stopped listening.  
  
"Harry repelled it," I said pointedly after Hermione was done.  
  
"That was because my mom died for me," Harry contradicted me.  
  
"Those types of spells don't repel things like the death curse," I grinned at them, loving their dumbfounded expressions. "It helps...but it wouldn't have worked on a powerful wizard...especially a wizard who is strong in the dark arts."  
  
"And how would you know all this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Remember I've studied these types of things," I grinned sheepishly now. Why did I have to go and remind him about my studies in the dark arts?  
  
"Then you probably know how to repel already," Ron broke into our conversation.  
  
"Maybe..." I said. "But Dumbledore will kill me if I tell you how far I got into those studies...which was pretty far."  
  
"You seem proud of yourself," Harry said disapprovingly.  
  
"It was fun...while it lasted," I said shrugging.  
  
"You don't even care whether it's a good thing to study them or not!" Harry said, angry now. "You don't even know why you're not supposed to be studying them, do you?"  
  
"I didn't exactly think that I'd ever use them!" I said. Great. Now he has to go and make a scene...! It wasn't like I was hurting anyone.  
  
"Voldemort will make you use them!" Harry nearly shouted. The buzz of conversation stopped, and everyone was staring at Harry now, shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"Why should he?" I glared at Harry.  
  
"We'll finish this later!" Harry said, turning around quickly and walking the rest of the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, leaving his friends to follow. I refused though. If he wanted to hate me for my past then let him hate me! Wait a second...aren't I supposed to get him to trust me? I must not be getting enough sleep...  
  
"Repelling charms are very useful- but only if you are powerful enough and know how to use them," Professor Lupin told the class. Everyone was paying attention, intrigued with how a charm can 'repel' a curse. "It's more about finding your own source of power inside you- and then using it to your advantage, then learning the spell itself. Few wizards and witches are successful in repelling spells- I can't for instance. But it is required in our curriculum, so I'll let everyone try at least once."  
  
Now Lupin had the class' undivided attention. I could almost hear the thoughts swirling around their heads. 'If he can't do it and he's the teacher...I sure can't!' or 'Great! Now I can finally prove to so-and-so that I'm a better wizard then he or she is.' Too bad I already know the only individual who'll be able to do the repelling charm successfully; Harry Potter.  
  
"Who wants to be the first to try?" Lupin asked. No one raised their hand- not even Hermione. "Well...let's see...Neville...why don't you go first?"  
  
"Y-yes Professor," Neville raced timidly up to the front of the room, wand in hand. Neville hand had definitely not been in the air, but nobody noticed.  
  
"You won't be needing your wand Neville- put it back on your desk," Neville looked a bit flustered, but did as he was told and then walked back to the front of the room, a bit more calmly. "Now repeat after me; Deponet Superat."  
  
"Deponet Superat," Neville repeated obediently, looking a bit nervous. He rubbed his hands together nervously.  
  
"Good," Lupin frowned. "Now I'm going to warn you that it's fairly probable that no one in this class room will be able to repel the simplest charm- remember I can't and I'm the teacher! So don't be disappointed if you don't repel the charm; it's only to be expected."  
  
Neville nodded, turning a bit pink. I watched Lupin, half-interested. How would he explain what to do? Lupin looked extremely bored today; which told me that no one had been successful in the least at repelling any charm. I couldn't repel very well myself- though I would be farther along then most everyone else.  
  
"Now find the center of your soul- I can't describe what it's like," Lupin said in a bored tone. "Most that are able to repel say that you must find your pure self that has been hidden away. Others say that it's the root of their power. But you must find what it is for your self and use it to repel. If you can repel then you can do any charm or curse without a wand. But remember- not even Vol- I mean you-know-who was able to repel at his height."  
  
Neville nodded again and then his face scrunched up as he tried to follow Lupin's instructions. I grinned. This would be interesting no matter how bored Lupin is with it.  
  
"Lexi," Harry whispered into my ear. "Is it really that hard?"  
  
"Of course," I grinned up at him. "But don't worry- you can do it."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
I frowned. "No."  
  
Harry stared at me for a moment, looking a bit surprised. But he said nothing else, so I ignored him, turning my attention back to Neville who was now standing on the opposite side of the room. Neville was in the process of staring nervously at the teacher.  
  
"Concentrate Neville- did you find that place?" Neville face twisted into concentration. Then he slowly nodded, and I grinned. Yes this might prove very interesting indeed. "Okay- I'm going to say the charm now," Neville nodded again. "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Everyone stared in wonder when Neville didn't go stiff as a board. In fact, both Neville and Lupin's eyes were wide, filled with amazement.  
  
"Go Neville!" I jumped up to congratulate him. Yes- that had been unexpected...who would have thought...Neville? Sure it hadn't been a strong repel, but it could improve if he really worked on it.  
  
"Alexis, get back in your seat," Lupin said, and I sat down, grinning. Neville was grinning too, proud to finally do something that someone else couldn't do- it was usual the opposite away for him. "Neville- that was...unexpected. I'd like to see you after class. Now, who else wants to try?"  
  
Immediately everyone raised his or her hand, eager to try now. Obviously they thought that if Neville can do it then they can- and that Lupin was just kidding about not being able to repel. Lupin nodded to Seamus.  
  
"I bet I can repel," he said confidently, and traded places with Neville. "It can't be that hard...right?"  
  
"I already told you," Lupin looked like he was about to groan, angry with himself for choosing Neville first. I grinned. Serves the old toad right! "Fine. Fine. You'll see soon enough what I mean- let's get on with this."  
  
"Yes Professor," Seamus said brightly. Lupin sighed and repeated the curse. This time Seamus' body went ridged almost immediately and he fell to the ground. There was a hushed silence for a moment and then Lupin said the counter-spell, shaking his head.  
  
"Alexis...why don't you try?" Lupin asked. I jumped up and obediently trade places with Seamus, relieved that I would get the embarrassment over with sooner rather then later. He said the charm without hesitation, not even waiting for me to reach my 'inner place'.  
  
"Deponet Superat!" I shouted angrily, and to my surprise my joints didn't lock into that all-familiar stiffness. I blinked, and when I saw Lupin lying there on the floor, as stiff as a board, I grinned. "I did it," I whispered, grinning happily.  
  
For the moment it didn't matter that I was at Hogwarts, or that I would have to kill Harry Potter. At this point in time I was happily aware that after all of my hard work in trying to use the repel charm; I had actually done it. I mean think about it! Daddy can't even do it!  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't repel," Harry said through clenched teeth. I grinned at him.  
  
"I couldn't until a second ago...I guess I only needed the right motivation..." I turned to stare at Lupin again, grinning down at him, then I said the reversal charm and he stood up again.  
  
"I should have known you would be able to repel," Lupin gritted his teeth. "Harry, why don't you take your turn now?"  
  
I grinned at Harry reassuringly as he traded places with me and surprisingly he smiled back, though a bit nervously. Lupin waited for Harry to nod before saying the charm. Harry was able to repel it perfectly and Lupin found him self sprawled on the ground...again.  
  
No one else was able to repel. Neville, Harry, and I were the only ones; Lupin even admitted that we were the only ones in all of his classes that were able to repel.  
  
"For homework; please hand in a short essay- say about a paragraph on what you've seen today," Lupin said. "You may add any comments or questions about what happened when Neville, Harry, and Alexis repelled. That's all."  
  
Everyone grabbed their things and hurried out the door. Only Neville hung back and then Lupin called out to ask if Harry and I would stay also. We waited for the class to disperse, silently. It was a few minutes before Lupin turned towards us (he had been browsing casually through a pile of papers).  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to stay after class," Lupin said almost lazily. Neville nodded. "Well, you three are the only students who have been able to repel the whole day. I don't question how you're able to Harry- but Alexis...and Neville."  
  
I remained silent now- I didn't want to get into a fight with Lupin again...especially in front of Harry- that would be bad. So I remained silent, and so did the other two.  
  
"Oh well...I guess surprises happen," Lupin said tiredly.  
  
"Is there any reason why you asked for us to stay...?" I was glad that it was Harry who asked.  
  
"The next step is to practice repelling," Lupin said. "Then when you've mastered that- try to do simple spells without your wand. That should be it. And tell me your progress in your paper."  
  
We nodded as one; we had assumed that he would say something along those lines. For some reason Lupin seemed more tired and less...animated then usual. Usually students enjoyed going to his classes- but today had been a bit boring and redundant.  
  
"Thanks Professor," I said, and turned. Harry and Neville murmured their thanks and followed.  
  
"Try again," I ordered Harry. He sighed, gritted his teeth, and then said the binding charm again. A second later I found myself lying on the ground unable to move. Harry released me from the spell and helped me stand up.  
  
"That has got to be at least the fiftieth time I've done that to you," Harry admonished. "You were able to repel in class...why not now?"  
  
"I don't know," I said miserably. "I had thought that I had finally gotten it...but I suppose not."  
  
"Well...why don't you take a break and try me?" Harry asked.  
  
"No need, I already know that you're going to repel it," I sighed. "Listen Harry...Now that you can repel without your wand- you should be able to do other spells without it too."  
  
"You mean you can repel with your wand?" Harry groaned, slapping his head. "Why didn't we just learn how to repel with it then?"  
  
"Lupin was trying to teach us how to use spells without our wands- repel just happens to be the one most start this process with," I explained. "In fact...you should be able to do spells without it even now..."  
  
"Um...I'm not so sure about that," Harry said.  
  
"A wand is only to help a witch or wizard channel their power- most rely on their wands, but you don't have to," I tried to explain, but Harry still didn't believe me. It had been like this the whole time... "Just try a spell."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"ANY!" I said, exasperated with him. "I don't care!"  
  
"Um...sure," Harry shrugged and handed me his wand. "Accio Wand!"  
  
The wand obediently shot out of my hand and landed in Harry's. He stared at it for moment in dumbfounded amazement.  
  
"I hate to say this Harry, but I told you so," I grinned at him. This time he grinned back.  
  
"Thanks Lexi."  
  
"It's almost Halloween," Ginny said excitedly. "I wonder what it'll be like this year... What do you think Harry?"  
  
I gazed at her questionably, and then to Harry. Harry and I had been walking to Transfiguration, our first class today, when Ginny came out of nowhere, asking if she could walk with us. It seemed that she had some sort of message for Professor McGonagall that she couldn't tell us anything about.  
  
"It should be great this year- I don't know about it being any different Ginny, but the Halloween feasts are always something to look forward to," Harry said in agreement. Then he turned to me. "Did they have a Halloween feast at Durmstrung, Lexi?"  
  
"Of course there was a Halloween feast," I nodded. "It was the best feast of the year..." I trailed off, my eyes glossing over as I remember the feast last year. My friends and I had snuck off after we had eaten to the dungeon...that's when our practice of the Dark Arts first came into being. We had decided to be friends forever...no matter what. I smiled bitterly. That promise didn't last even a year.  
  
"It must have been nice," Harry said sympathetically. I blinked and then my smile softened. Yes it had been nice...until Dumbledore found out about our friendship... I nodded in agreement to Harry's last statement.  
  
"It's nice here too," Ginny reassured me. "Don't worry about that Alexis. You should have been here last year! Too bad you couldn't have come with Durmstrung..." She stopped when she saw Harry's face pale slightly, and finished lamely, "Anyway the Halloween feast is always great."  
  
"I was too young to come here last year," I shrugged. It wasn't as if I had wanted to go. In fact, I wanted to stay away from Dumbledore as much as possibly. "And I doubt I could have if I were old enough."  
  
"Why not? You're great at magic," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm not the best at magic," I shrugged, lying. Ginny was satisfied with that answer, while Harry knew the real one. It wasn't that hard to understand actually...I hate Dumbledore and he hates me. There was no way I'd be here if Dumbledore didn't make me.  
  
"Anyway- Halloween should be really great this year," Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"Do you know something that we don't Ginny?" Harry asked, curiosity claiming him. Yes, Ginny was acting strangely this morning- why talk about Halloween? It may only be in a few days, but no one else seemed very excited.  
  
"It's going to be different- I can tell you that much," She said cryptically. I ignored her for a moment, retreating in my thoughts. Halloween...it was the best holiday at Durmstrung by far. I wonder how Amy, Susan, and Mel are doing without me...did they try to owl me?  
  
"-Lexi? Lexi?" Harry and Ginny had stopped at the door.  
  
"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention," I said apologetically. "What were you saying Harry?"  
  
"Ginny was telling us that Dumbledore has some sort of big plan for Halloween this year..." Harry said. "But she won't tell us what the plan is."  
  
"Isn't there a Hogsmeade trip planned for Halloween?" I asked, changing the subject. Ginny looked slightly relieved, though Harry was a bit miffed.  
  
"Not this year," Harry said. "Halloween's on a Friday- so we have to spend the whole day in classes, but the day after there's a Hogsmeade trip."  
  
"Hogsmeade is so much fun," Ginny said. "You don't know what you're missing before you go there yourself."  
  
I nodded absentmindedly, bored by Ginny. It wasn't fair really, I supposed. Ginny was a great person...if she wasn't around Harry. But when she was she seemed to get either tongue-tied or...a bit overenthusiastic, eager to gain his approval.  
  
"We should go to Hogsmeade together next time," Ginny said, happily. My head shot up- go to Hogsmeade...with her?  
  
"Um...I guess we can go together Ginny," Harry said. Lovely, now I'll be stuck around her all day...maybe I can get out of going...say I have some work to do...? "What do you think Lexi?"  
  
"Um...sure," I said, with fake enthusiasm. "I didn't have a chance to see pretty much anything the last time I went- not that I'm complaining. But I'd like to see the Shrieking Shack and Zonko's Joke Shop..."  
  
"I forgot that you haven't been to them," Harry said apologetically. "I should have brought you before."  
  
"No, I liked going to the Snitch, don't get me wrong," I told him. "But now I'd like to see the places that are supposedly 'must see.'"  
  
"I kind of missed going to them myself," Harry said, grinning slightly and then waggled a finger at me. "You don't know what you're missing Lexi."  
  
"Well, we'll go together next time," Ginny said. We turned back to her, and I realized that I had forgotten that she was even there.  
  
"Sure thing, Ginny," Harry said kindly.  
  
"Do you think Ron and Hermione will want to join us?" I asked, giving Ginny a sideways glance. "Or is this only for the three of us, Gin'?"  
  
"Don't call me Gin'." Ginny snapped, and Harry looked taken aback that such ferocity could come from Ginny's small mouth. I merely grinned at her, noting to call her that in the future. "And Ron and Hermione are welcome to come too."  
  
"I bet they'll be delighted to come," I said sarcastically. Harry was staring at me now, incomprehension clouding his face. He looked from me to Ginny and back again and then shrugged it off.  
  
"Well...we'd better get to class then," Harry shrugged, breaking through the uncomfortable silence. "You don't need to have any more trouble with the teachers Lexi."  
  
"You have trouble with the teachers Alexis?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Not really, but Harry thinks I am," I grimaced, and opened the door, ending the conversation with that. Most of the other students were sitting in their seats, chatting with each other or trying vainly to scribble a few more sentences on their half-finished papers. No one paid the threesome any mind as they walked into the classroom except Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey Ginny! What are you doing here?" Ron shouted from across the room, his face a bit flush. "Aren't you supposed to be in Potions?"  
  
Not really in the mood to watch this scene unfold, I took my seat by Hermione and Harry sat down next to me. We both left Ginny to stand awkwardly in front of us. Obviously Harry was as much exasperated with Ginny as I was.  
  
"I have a note to give to Professor McGonagall from Dumbledore," Ginny told Ron.  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"Dunno," Ginny said.  
  
"Gin-ny you know that you're a bad liar," Ron teased his little sister. "Tell us what it's about!"  
  
"She wouldn't tell Lexi and me either," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe it's about Halloween," I said, bored by the conversation. Ron and Hermione looked at me curiously.  
  
"Ginny was talking about Halloween," Harry explained. Hermione nodded, but Ron still looked slightly confused. So Harry added, "Right after she told us why she was coming here."  
  
"Miss Weasley?" McGonagall was staring at Ginny, a surprised look on her face. "Aren't you supposed to be in Potions, dear?"  
  
"I have a note for you from Dumbledore, Professor," Ginny handed McGonagall the note. McGonagall opened the note, read it quickly, and glanced at Ginny in surprise.  
  
"Well I suppose- welcome to the class dear," McGonagall said. "It's very unusual for a student to skip a year at Hogwarts...especially when it's almost halfway through the term, but I do as Dumbledore says."  
  
"I know Professor," Ginny said. "But he does tell you why...right?"  
  
"Of course he did," McGonagall nodded, and crumpled the note up, throwing it into the trash. Ginny looked like she was about to say something, but remained silent.  
  
"I wonder what that note said..." Ron whispered in Harry's direction. Interesting...why didn't she disintegrate it? Does Dumbledore want me to find it?  
  
"Don't even think about it Ron," Hermione whispered back fiercely. "You should be wondering why Ginny didn't tell us that she would be jumping ahead a year!"  
  
"Come off it Hermione, you're just angry because Dumbledore didn't ask you to skip ahead a year," Ron said. "I don't doubt that Ginny's bright enough to be in our grade."  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked, her piercing gray eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"No Professor," Ron said quickly. "Sorry Professor."  
  
"Miss Weasley, why don't you take a seat?" There was no seat open near us, so Ginny walked over to the back of the room. She probably planned that- knowing that we would ask her why Dumbledore moved her to this class!  
  
"Okay class, without further delay let's begin," and class begun.  
  
"That was pretty boring," I yawned. Ginny hadn't joined us after Divination; instead she hurried out of the classroom as quick as possible- heading towards the Great Hall no doubt. She really must not want to talk to us right now about why Dumbledore moved her to our class... Why else would she rush away like that?  
  
"Double Divination is always pretty tiring," Harry agreed. "But I wonder what's wrong with Ginny. Why didn't she at least hint that she was going to be moved up a year?"  
  
"Who knows," I grumbled, but I didn't stand up. I was waiting for everyone to leave so that I could grab that note out of the garbage. Strangely enough McGonagall had already left, eager for some reason to get to lunch...or maybe she was eager to give me time to get that note. But why?  
  
"Well, we can ask her later," Ron dismissed Harry's question. "Right now we should be getting that note!"  
  
I sighed and stood up. If I didn't do something quick Ron would get the note... So I picked up my books and made sure that I walked by the trash can...  
  
"I'll see you guys later okay?" I turned my head around, and tripped over a chair that had been partially blocking the isle. Luckily that was there or it would have made my plan harder. My books flew from my arms, and I regained my balance. One of my books had been thrown in the garbage- more luck. "Stupid chair," I grumbled and Harry laughed.  
  
"Poor Lexi- didn't see the chair," Ron teased. I grinned and bent down to retrieve my books, careful to pick up a certain crumpled piece of paper as I did so, while managing to hide it between two of my books.  
  
"That was pretty sad," I agreed with a small laugh.  
  
"You should be more careful Lexi," Hermione chided me. Harry was the only one who looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"Well...what are you guys waiting for? Aren't you coming to lunch?" I asked, grinning sheepishly still. The note was still secure between two if my books...  
  
"I suppose so," Harry said with a sigh, picking up his books too. Hermione and Ron followed suit, but Ron was still staring at the trashcan.  
  
"Hold on, I want to see that note," Ron walked determinedly to the trashcan, and bent down to gaze at its contents. "It's not here," He said, disappointed. "I could swear that she threw that note...in the trashcan."  
  
"Come on Ron, it doesn't matter," Harry said. "McGonagall must have done something with it before she left- you couldn't be staring at the trashcan the whole time...right? You had to take down at least some notes."  
  
"Well...she was writing the notes- McGonagall couldn't be doing two things at once, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"What does it matter Ron? It's only a note," Hermione said. "You shouldn't even be thinking about taking it anyway."  
  
Ron sighed, and we left together a few minutes later. Now that the note was safely in my possession I could read it any time- it didn't really matter.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I sat at the table in the Great Hall- Harry and Ron on one side and Hermione and I on the other. We ate, laughed, and talked about completely random topics. Lunch went by fast.  
  
"I remember when you ate one of Bettie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and-," Ron started, barely getting the words out through his laughter.  
  
"-And it was toilet water?" Harry finished, laughing as hard as Ron was. I couldn't help myself- I laughed too and soon Hermione was in a fit of giggles.  
  
"And remember that time when you're wand went out of control and you started burping up slugs?" Harry said. Ron, Harry, and I laughed at the image of Ron burping up slugs, but Hermione looked slightly disgusted.  
  
"Remember- remember-," but the teachers were yelling over the noise of the Great Hall, saying that it was time for class.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures is next," Hermione announced, as she picked up her books. "Come on, we don't want to be late- we have to walk all the way to Hagrid's today."  
  
"Hagrid won't get angry if we're a tad bit late Hermione," Ron said, but obediently stood up, gathering all of his books in his arms.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait for Ginny?" Harry asked cautiously. I turned my gaze towards where Ginny was sitting, and saw that she was standing up too.  
  
"GIN!" I yelled across the room; she glared at me. "Come on! You're going to make us late!"  
  
"Coming," Ginny yelled back, still glaring. Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, but waited for Ginny to through out her trash and join us.  
  
The walk to Hagrid's was brisk, and full of an awkward silence. No one asked Ginny why she had been moved up a grade- not even Ron. It had already become apparent that she wouldn't be telling us.  
  
"I wonder what we're going to be doing after Avinashs'," Harry said, breaking the tension between the five of us.  
  
"Maybe dragons," Ron said and Harry snorted back laughter. Hermione gave the two a disapproving glance, and I figured that it was an inside joke between the three of them because Ginny looked as confused as I felt. Used to being left out on things like this, I remained silent, but Ginny didn't.  
  
"But we couldn't possibly study dragons," Ginny said. "Well, we could study them of course, but we wouldn't be able to see them."  
  
"Who knows," Ron said mysteriously. "Maybe Charlie will bring a few here for us to study."  
  
"Do you know something that I don't Ron?" Ginny asked; a bit miffed.  
  
"No, you have enough secrets for the two of us," Ron muttered angrily.  
  
"Yeah, you've been very mysterious today Ginny," Harry said. "What's up? Why did you move up a grade?"  
  
"Um..." Ginny looked at the ground, as if she were searching it for an answer to Harry's question. "Well...Dumbledore...he has a lot planned for the upcoming year and he asked me to move ahead a grade as a favor for him. Sorry you guys...I told Dumbledore that I wouldn't tell you the reason..."  
  
Harry and Hermione were satisfied with her answer, but Ron wasn't. He looked angry for some reason. Sibling rivalry?  
  
"What are you going to tell mom?" Ron asked angrily, crossing his arms. "That Dumbledore made you promise not to tell her why you've suddenly moved up a year?"  
  
"I don't know...Dumbledore's going to deal with mom," Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Hagrid was waving to us, pausing Ron and Ginny's fight for now. "I'm just about to start...wait a second- what are you doing here Ginny?"  
  
"Dumbledore's moved me up a grade, Hagrid," Ginny said smoothly.  
  
"Why would he do that now?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"He has his reasons," Ginny said cryptically and Hagrid nodded, though he clearly still didn't understand why Ginny had moved up a grade.  
  
"Well let's start then- I think everyone is here," He gazed around the small group of students- Malfoy and the other Slytherins snickering in the back. "Yup, I see that everyone's here now. Let's start then, shall we? Today we are going to simply be monitoring the Avinashs'- you don't have to touch them or nothing- just monitor 'em. All right? If there isn't any questions ye all can start."  
  
Ginny raised her hand, a bit timidly. "Hagrid- I don't have a partner."  
  
Hagrid looked around, consideringly for a moment and then frowned. "Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle- I believe that you lot are together?"  
  
Malfoy's head snapped up, knowing what was coming. Crabbe and Goyle on the other hand were staring at Hagrid dumbly.  
  
"Just as I thought- well you are the only group of three- so one of you come here and pair up with Ginny," Hagrid said. Malfoy looked from Crabbe to Goyle, and then to Ginny.  
  
"Professor- I'll be with Malfoy, then Ginny and Hermione can be together," I spoke up. Harry turned to me, his mouth curved into a slight frown. Obviously, he still remembered the last time I had talked to Malfoy- if you could call it talking. I gave him a reassuring smile, and then turned my attention back to Hagrid, who was frowning at me.  
  
"Um...I suppose that works out all right," Hagrid agreed after a moment of pause. "Ginny and Hermione will work together- and you'll work with Malfoy, Alexis."  
  
Before Malfoy could say anything to change the arrangement, Hagrid turned around and started giving instructions to a set of girls who were sitting five or so feet away from the Avinashs' cage.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm stuck with you," Malfoy sneered. I grinned at him, gritting my teeth. It would be harder then I had thought to work with Malfoy...  
  
I didn't reply, until we were standing by the Avinashs' cage that was farthest away from the others. "I see that you've stopped making up rumors about me."  
  
"My father wrote to me," Malfoy said. I understood what he meant, but anyone who was listening would be thoroughly confused by the lack of explanation in that statement. "He says that you are here, bidding out time under Dumbledore's watchful eye. Is that true?"  
  
"Of course," I said, thankful for the first time that the Malfoy family was so deeply connected to my daddy. It was a good thing that I chose to be with Malfoy today or I wouldn't have heard any of this information. "I suppose that your father told you to act like yourself?"  
  
"Of course," Malfoy said, his eyes glinting devilishly. Lovely, now he'll be out to embarrass me- or Harry...or perhaps both of us. "My main goal is degrading Harry Potter...but with your knew- uh- allegiance, I believe that I can use your humiliation to humiliate Potter."  
  
"Okay Malfoy, I get the picture," I said, a slight grin on my face. "And I don't mind...I suppose- people would get suspicious if you weren't acting normal."  
  
"I already told Snape-," but whatever Malfoy was about to say about Snape would have to wait. Hagrid was shouting for everyone's attention, and I followed everyone's gaze to one of the girls from the set that had been too timid to get near the cage was rocking on the ground, having some sort of fit.  
  
"Lovely, she was stung by a mature one," I shook my head. "I told Hagrid that they're dangerous, but did he listen?"  
  
"All of the creatures we study are dangerous," Malfoy said. Amazingly a bond had been formed between us in the few seconds we had been talking. I didn't know how it happened or when, but now that it was there I found it slightly comforting to have Malfoy stand beside me as if he were my friend.  
  
"Well Alexis, I suppose you've had your fun," Harry said sternly. He had invited me on a walk again, and I had accepted gratefully. Now his question took me by surprise. I had forgotten about the note after I had placed it in one of my textbooks and hidden it in my trunk. There had been no time to read it in the rush to get to classes that afternoon. "Where's the note?"  
  
"Note?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about. "You mean that one Ron wanted to get out of the trashcan, but couldn't find?"  
  
"I know you have it Lexi," Harry said. I sighed. There wasn't any fooling Harry is there?  
  
"You remind me of Maria," I grumbled, raging that I couldn't keep even the apprehending of one lousy note a secret from him.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, curious. I sat down, on the high wall that held a mound of flowers from spilling unto the pathway. If I wouldn't be able to have a leisure walk through the garden, then I wouldn't walk at all...  
  
"Maria is always one step ahead of me," I shrugged. "Not even Dumbledore..." I paused, Harry was still watching me, expecting me to say more- or at least finish my sentence. "Not even Dumbledore predicts what I do as well as you two do...but I suppose Dumbledore predicted me picking the note out of the trashcan too..."  
  
"You mean he wanted you to get it?" Harry asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I think so," I frowned. "Well that's what I'm guessing at least. I haven't really had any time to read it yet. But I have a strange feeling that that note wasn't written to McGonagall- or else she wouldn't have thrown it into the trashcan where anyone could get it."  
  
"But then..." Harry frowned too. "But then that means that both McGonagall and Ginny know what's in that note...and..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Now my curiosity pricked too. Why would Dumbledore send me a note through McGonagall like that instead of just handing it to me in person? There was no reason...unless he didn't want anyone to 'accidentally' overhear us talking about daddy...but...why put it in a trashcan? Wasn't that risky enough?  
  
"I'll go get it," I said, suddenly. Harry barely opened his mouth to say something before I was practically running back down the path towards Hogwarts. A few minutes later, I barreled through the door to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Slow down child! You'll hurt yourself!" The fat lady called after me in a disapproving tone. "Wait! You forgot to close my door! Anyone could get in! Children these days...!"  
  
I ignored her and rushed past a few startled students. The Weasley twins were staring at me, startled, when I almost knocked into them, barely dodging them before bumping into an already poorly balanced Neville who promptly fell onto the chessboard that he and Ginny had been playing on. The chess pieces cursed him, and I was off again, more carefully this time.  
  
"Lexi!" Hermione said, startled by my sudden appearance in the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a walk with Harry?"  
  
"Forgot my coat," I muttered, thinking fast. I dug through my trunk, hurriedly, and pulled out my fall coat, with a concealed note in it. "Sorry- I'm in a bit of a hurry- don't want to be gone too long...want to see those flowers that just bloomed by the Slytherin side of the school," I hurriedly explained to her.  
  
Then, I was gone, not waiting for a reply. Breathing heavily, I rushed through the Common Room again, Neville scooting out of the way, a bit frightened that I'd bump into him again. I was almost to the door when George- or was it Fred- Weasley stopped me.  
  
"Alexis," He smiled toothfully at me, a sure sign that he wanted to ask for a favor.  
  
"I'm in a bit of a hurry," I said, breathlessly.  
  
"I can see," He said, still smiling. "But this will only take a moment."  
  
"Hurry it up then," I said, frustrated. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to test-."  
  
"No way!" I said, crossing my arms. If he thought that I would willingly test one of his and Fred's concoctions...there was no way!  
  
"Oh...come on Alexis! It won't be that bad," George said in a persuading tone.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It only turns your hair purple," George said. "It's harmless really."  
  
For a moment I surveyed the room. No one else's hair was purple...not that I could see anyway. The question was if George had tried to persuade them and failed or if he had persuaded them and then turned their hair back to normal again. Either way it was pretty risky to try one of George and Fred's candies.  
  
"I have to go," I said again. "Maybe later."  
  
"Oh come on- you're not a scardy cat are you?" George asked.  
  
"No..." I could tell already where this was going.  
  
"Then why won't you try it?" He asked, holding up a round, purple ball. "Have you every had Muggle bubblegum?"  
  
"No," I admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Too bad, you don't know what you're missing," George said eagerly. "My dad brought some back for us during the summer...Anyway it's just something that you chew and chew but never swallow- it's flavored so it taste good."  
  
"Is that thing like Muggle bubblegum?" I asked, intrigued despite my rush to get back to Harry.  
  
"Yep," George said happily. "It was simple really- Fred and I first figured out to make the gum and then we put the spell on it. It's a harmless process and you're hair only turns purple."  
  
"Have you tested it on anyone before?" I asked.  
  
"Well not really, but that's why we need you," George said. "You're not afraid of a bit of gum, are you?"  
  
"I'm afraid of it if you made it," I muttered. "Now I really have to go- Harry's waiting."  
  
"Come on, it'll only take a minute- you only need to bite it..." George tried again. "If you're afraid..."  
  
"I can't leave until I try it, can I?" I asked, exasperated. George grinned and nodded. Sighing I held out my hand and plopped the small purple ball into my mouth. A tangy taste exploded from the small thing, and I found that I kind of liked the taste.  
  
"It's working!" George said, excitedly. "Hey Fred! Look, our gum's working."  
  
"Really?" Fred came jogging towards us and grinned when he saw me, and angry voice protesting from the other side of the room. "Good...there's no purple in the face this time...Purple hairs a good color on you, Alexis."  
  
"Can I go now?" I asked, tiredly. George nodded, a wide grin on his face. "When does this stuff wear off anyway?"  
  
George and Fred looked at each other for a moment and their grins turned sheepish. "Um..."  
  
"You don't even know when it wears off?!" I asked angrily. "You idiots! I bet...arg!" I threw them another exasperated gaze, and whirled around, rushing through the still open door, making sure it closed behind me. The Fat Lady asked me a question, but I ignored her, only faintly hearing her say something about 'savages' before I was out of earshot.  
  
"Alexis?" It was Malfoy. "What's wrong with your hair?"  
  
"The Weasley twins- should I say more?" I growled. Malfoy merely laughed.  
  
"That family's a bad lot," Malfoy said, half-serious.  
  
"Well, I have to be friends with one of them, so tell me no more," I grinned. Malfoy grinned back. We understood each other perfectly, if only because our backgrounds are so similar. "Anyway, I got to go- Harry's waiting for me, but see you in Potions, alright?"  
  
"Of course, but don't expect any pity," Malfoy smirked. What is he planning anyway that would make him so excited? "Hope your hair changes back soon." He sniggered at me as he left.  
  
I grinned, and turned, continuing my trek back out the door. Purple hair...what would Maria say?  
  
"Um...Lexi is there a reason why you're hair is purple?" Harry asked. I grinned at him.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Fred and George?" Harry guessed.  
  
"Of course," I grinned and held out the letter. "But I got this."  
  
Dear Alexis,  
  
You must be wondering why I'm writing this note to you...it's really only a precaution- in case Albus can't control you. You must understand that, my darling daughter. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you...well I should say that I won't be there for you- I know I must die and am happy to do so now.  
  
My life has been filled with crimes...I have destroyed innocent lives just like your father and I know that I must pay for the trouble I have caused so many people... I know that your father must pay for his crimes. That's where you come in my poor darling daughter. You must kill your father...Voldemort.  
  
I'm sorry that it has to be like this, but I can't think of who else can make him pay. So I must put you in a woman's care...you know by now who that woman is, but I won't say in case this letter somehow ends up in the wrong hands. You know that that woman now lives the life of two different people...that's an awful way to live, and I am terribly sorry to inflict it on her. But there is no other way.  
  
I have done this not to obey your father, but to make it possibly for you to make him pay. Within you there is a power that allows you to do this. I'm sorry to inflict such pain on you...I know that it will be hard, but there's no other way.  
  
Your father is evil Alexis- there's no way around that truth. He's an evil man and deserves death. He will kill me because he cannot afford to let me live yet he says that he loves me. How can you kill someone you love? It's impossible.  
  
He told me to kill Albus, but could I? No. I tell you Alexis that he wouldn't be able to kill me if he truly loves me. I pray that you will survive through this...but you must understand what is at stake. My time is short, so I must hurry- I cannot tell you everything, so I have asked Albus to tell you the rest.  
  
I know you must hate my sweet Albus, but please don't Alexis. I love him. He showed me what true love is and what your father says it is...he's mistaken. No one should be the only one to give in a relationship and I won't anymore- that's why I must die. I'm sorry that I must leave you while you are still a baby...barely a week old, but there is no other way.  
  
Please Alexis. Please destroy your father. He doesn't deserve to live.  
  
Love Always, Your Mother Greta  
  
P.S. Remember that Albus has the answers to your questions.  
  
"That wasn't what I was expecting it to be," I said, and handed the note to Harry. He read it and winced. Silence filled the air, and I sighed, leaning on the tree we were sitting under. That was the first time I read or seen anything of my mothers... I took the note back from Harry and tucked it into my robes.  
  
"Is it really from your mother?" Harry asked, nervously. For a moment I stared at him, wondering if it had been wise letting him read that, but then I realized that if someone had to read it with me, then I'd want it to be Harry. Not because I like him, or I would some day have to kill him, but because he was possibly the only person in the Wizarding World that could understand the way I felt about my mother.  
  
"I don't know," I admitted, reluctantly. "I found it in the trashcan for crying out loud!"  
  
"I wonder how Ginny got it."  
  
"Dumbledore," I shrugged. "I'm wondering why McGonagall put it in the trashcan. Anyone could have gotten it!"  
  
"Ron might have..." Harry said, with a slight smile.  
  
"I guess Dumbledore figured that I'd get it first," I shrugged.  
  
"It would be an interesting turn of events if someone else did get it," Harry grinned. "You know- you're hair looks cool like that, but McGonagall's really going to get angry."  
  
"That was bit random," I grinned at him.  
  
"I know- I was just looking at your hair- it hasn't changed the slightest since you came back," Harry shrugged. "Do you know when it's going to come out?"  
  
"Fred and George don't know," I shrugged. "I can always just blame it on them."  
  
"They may deny it," Harry grinned.  
  
"Then I'll get in trouble," I shrugged. "Dumbedore would never expel me."  
  
"He'd just let McGonagall pretty much kill you," Harry said. "Dying your hair is strictly against the dress code- the fact that it's purple just makes it worse."  
  
"There's not much I can do about it," I told him, and Harry nodded in agreement. "Well...should we go in?"  
  
"Nah, let's stay out here for a few moments- it's nice out today," Harry grinned at me. "Besides the longer we stay out here, the longer you put off a meeting with McGonagall or worse- Snape."  
  



End file.
